Underworld, Amelia Reanimated
by Commisar Admiral Kordoshky
Summary: After being ambushed by a werewolf clan, the elder Emelia awakens amongst the mass slaughter of her counsel. Remembering the men her own coven had sent had done nothing, she swears revenge and starts by destroying anything aligned with the Werewolves. However, things do not go as planned when their coven is lost. As the war rages on, she reflects on the past and how things went.v.2
1. Note before reading

Author's note in response to a certain review.

Due to the resemblance of a certain name of a character in this story, Amelia's name was changed to Emelia for more difference and to give a clearer picture who is who in the scene between both characters.

I am fully aware the name on every single wikipedia states "Amelia".


	2. Chapter 1

Emelia slowly regained consciousness. 'Those lycans have underestimated me for the last time.' the first thought that poured into her mind were battle plans. But as she sat up she saw nothing but an abandoned train. She felt cold and quickly pulled the corpse of one of the council members towards her and began draining him of his blood. 'He never used it for any good, no harm done.'

She felt her wounds regenerate, it felt good. In her primal instincts she pulled another body towards her. Sinking her teeth into his cold flesh. She didn't care about the taste, she needed to feed. Now.

She looked downward to her bloody chest, and her ruined dress. She grumbled "Accursed lycans." Emelia could be practical if need be. She went to the sleeping cabin of the train and there in a standard lay her old sword. She smirked slightly at it, five centuries. And still she was going to use this well kept sword. She inspected the blade, it was quite in balance. Viktor's blacksmiths never disappointed her.

The pommel displaying a crafted 'A' filled her chest with some pride. "For Viktor, then." She pulled the sword off the standard and put it in it's Scabbard, hanging under it. She wasn't going to match Viktor's intimidation skills, but if she wasn't surprised as she was just a while ago, she gritted her teeth at the thought, she could match almost any lycan with ease. She held the scabbard with her sword in it as she began to look for something practical to wear for this situation. As she searched through her cabin's dresser. She came across a female death dealers suit.

Grumbling with reluctance she grabbed it along with her leather trench coat. 'She wasn't out just jet.'

discarding what remained of her purple dress she began putting on clothes exceptionally low for her standards. The lycans were going to pay for what they did. Luckily she knew the way. Even though it was going to take a bit more time to walk. Strapping the scabbard to her belt she pulled her trench coat over her shoulders obscuring any direct views of the sword. 'No need to be so out of place.'

She cursed suddenly and head back to her room, her triple crossbow was hanging as well. It came with her, along with her quiver. 'This is humiliating me, walking armed through the streets out for lycans' her thoughts were a lot along those lines. It occurred vaguely in the back of her mind as she left the train that this was going to be a mess in the morning. 'Must attend to important matters first.' As she was just away from the station, she heard a helicopter circling the terrain. She continued to walk away from the station, into the city.

Trying to remember safe-houses were a pain in her mind, She walked towards the train exit as she noticed a car with humans inside of them. Next to that was a taxi. A sly smirk escaped Emelia as she walked towards the cab. The driver had some loud music on, something she didn't knew, like or was otherwise associated with. Her taste for the orchestral must've gotten the better part out of her. Hearing knocking on the window and sighting a beautiful woman dressed in a black leather outfit the driver quickly turned off the music and opened his window.

"Going somewhere tonight lovely lady?" A death glare from Emelia.

"Perhaps you can adjust your tone a little. Else our business will be done rather quickly." The cab drives quirked an eyebrow at this. "No need to get rude, ma'am, I was just kidding." She gave him a skeptical look from her ice blue eyes.

"I am heading to a... Family reunion. Just outside of the city."

The cab drive nodded before smirking. "I am not a mind reader, ma'am. You'll need to be more specific."

Emelia's sarcastic voice filled the air. "I am glad you're not." She spoke an address next to Ördögház. He set the vehicle in gear and they were off. She wasn't used to public transport. Especially not without escort. But, she could influence humans as easy as Vampires exterminated the lycans. The lights of the city streets somehow managed to hurt her eyes since the windows weren't blackened. But this gradually became less as they passed the center and started to reveal the outskirts of Szentendre.

As she got out she realized she had no way of paying. Another loose end, "Alright that will be... um... Ma'am?" Emelia was long gone. Spurting towards the Coven she hastily jumped over the wall landing right in front of a death dealer patrol. "Hold- oh..." Emelia looked at them with a tilted head and a "yes? What?" look. "Nothing...Ma'am." Emelia nodded and walked on. "Evening gentlemen." said in a sarcastic voice as the elder set off to find Kraven and beat the living hell out of him until he spilled his guts on the floor.

As she walked through the mansion, the aristocratic vampires seemed surprised to see their elder in a Death dealer suit, and in fact, Emelia was going to be a death dealer again. As she descended the steps closer and closer to her goal: The Crypt, and Kraven's death. She heard a conversation going on thus she stopped hearing Viktor's voice and Khan's. "They bled the council dry, my lord. We assume they took Emelia." A sly smirk once again played across her lips. "It is already starting," A cry of pain followed shortly after before the voice continues. "With the elder in his possession it won't be long before he has an army of hybrids." Emelia now had enough and walked into the crypt to the surprise of everyone. "Pity he won't live to see his kingdom flourish." Before stating anymore she took out her crossbow and shot Kraven in the leg.

"That's for letting your men do nothing." She then proceeded to shoot him in the chest. "And that because you plotted with lycans." Before finally walking up to the half dead Kraven dropping her crossbow on the ground. "My dear Kraven." Said whilst looking down at him "How you have fallen." She moved her left hand to open her long coat a little as her right hand slid to her sword. She plunged her sword into his head before letting out a satisfying sigh. "And that is because I simply hate you and you had this coming a long time." She pulled a strip from the body's shirt and cleaned her sword before sheathing it and turning to Viktor and the scientist tied to the floor. "Emelia, you yet lived as I suspected." Viktor uttered these words with certain pride.

Emelia observed the situation at hand before saying anything, the politician was back, not the warrior. A 'Presumably' lycan man was tied to the floor being interrogated by the infamous death dealer Selene, Kahn as usual in his captain's outfit standing in the door opening and Viktor, sitting on the throne. His long coat majestically flowing from him as it often did. She sighed as she picked up her crossbow after sheathing her sword. "Well?, carry on."


	3. Chapter 2

Viktor now eyed the scientist whom seemed unable to make out what he was seeing. Selene remained calm but kept glaring at Emelia with certain suspicion. "As you can see, Lycan." Viktor spoke. "Emelia is a lot tougher then she looks." He punctuated a few words as to hammer it further in. The scientist was only watching Emelia with a disbelief in his eyes. "They bled you dry did they not?" Emelia's remained passive, not lifting a finger or saying a word. "Regardless!" The scientist laughed. "Lucien has her blood. And the descendant. He will end this war, and you will loose." A smirk appeared on his face grinning at Viktor who's eyes started to glow a Icy light blue and spat out a single word. "Abomination!"

The scientist continued to grin even as the elder approached him. "I should cut you down where you stand, DOG!" "Viktor." Emelia's voice echoed through the chamber. "I suggest you keep him until later. He still has some usefulness." With reluctance did Viktor slap the man unconscious. The man was smacked down to the floor landing mere inches away from Marcus' tomb.

He bled from the side of his head as the death dealers dragged him away along with Kraven's body. Viktor walked towards Selene standing still just in front of her to gently caress her cheek with his hand. "I'm sorry I doubted you." Emelia paid no attention to this, something wasn't right. Her senses identified something but she didn't know what it was.

Shaking her head she walked out towards the exit before turning back a moment. "Anybody care to show me my chambers?" Viktor nudged a nearby death dealer and he led her away from the crypt. Meanwhile Viktor sat yet again on his throne overseeing the only death dealer standing before him. Selene. "My lord? You wished the location of the lycan den?" He nodded slowly. "It is below our feet. A series of tunnels accessible from a subway station.

_Somewhere in a Hungarian mansion a figure listens to the conversation whist watching on a CCTV screen. The figure is a female with dark brown hair and pale face. Her slender figure was wrapped in a black long coat with double buttons completely buttoned up._

There was knocking on her door as one of her men came in, dressed in a leather trench coat. "My lady?"

The female looked up from her screen and got up walking towards the window opposite of the door turning her back to him. "At ease." she said sighing deeply. "I've just received word that the coven are preparing a full scale assault on Luciens den."

The man nodded. "Should I inform Mister Macaro, my lady?"

A slow nod was the response he received. "Yes, I believe it shall be necessary. Also inform him I shall be going after our descendant."

The man bowed deeply. "Anything else my lady?"

She turned around gazing at him with her white blue eyes. "You can go." Speaking in a patient yet stern manner dismissing the man. He bowed and closed the door leaving her alone as he departs. Sighing she walked back to her desk only to see the chamber empty. She shut down the screen and sat quietly for a moment. Her black gloved hands tapping the edges of her fingers.

Eying the room about her. Her chambers were quite luxurious, her red carpet and many paintings on the black wall. Behind her on the wall hung a shield and several swords, sharp and ready for use. Their scabbards just below them. In the corner of the room stood a dressing doll. On which her armor was strapped. It was out of fashion.

Her desk was clean, usually, she readdressed her attention to the report of the subway incident a few hours ago. Her phone next to the lamp on her desk rang. A more modern phone, still basic in it's use. "Yes, whom am I speaking too?" her voice ever calm as she let out a short gasp at the voice on the phone.

"Victoria. This is Alexander."

Her eyes widened as he spoke. "My dear, if you go when the fight is still going on you will be attacked and possibly captured by either side. We can't risk it."

Her calm voice changed to a soft yet demanding tone. "You would leave Michael to die then father?" She hung up the phone leaning back in her leather arm chair.

Her features tightened after hearing a faint hiss before looking down and seeing a viper crawling towards her chair. She smirked as she picked the creature up from the ground and it immediately crawled into her sleeve. A knocking on the door. "My lady, your team is ready to move when you are." Sighing again she god up and picked a scimitar off the wall taking it's scabbard and strapping the sword to her side.

"Tell the men I'll be at the helicopter immediately." Walking towards the door she glanced about the room one last time. Closing the door and walking through the halls and up stairs she came to a roof on which a landing pad was situated. A black heli was already spinning it's blade waving her hair about wildly as she ducked to ensure she was not caught in it they set off towards the lycan den.

_Somewhere below the city._

In a dark corner a lycan stood in front of a boy tied vertically to a metal table. He slowly opened his eyes to find his mouth had been covered with a cloth. As he struggled a second lycan tried to extract his blood yet his constant struggling made it so frustrating that in the end he smacked his face. The other responded aggressively. "ENOUGH!" he quickly sucked off. The first lycan pulled the cloth away from the boy's face. "You must forgive my fellow lycan, he has much to learn in the form of manners." The boy looked a him, still trying to make sense of it all. "Who are you?" The other smiled. "A yes, where are my manners? I am Lucian."

"What are you doing?" the boy said as Lucian approached him and calmly extracted his blood with a syringe. "Bringing an end to this conflict Michael." Drawing his sleeve back, he injected Michael's blood into his arm. This little conversation was cut short as a lycan came running in. "Death Dealers have found us!" The ground began to shake as the first grenade exploded.

_Somewhere inside the lycan den._

"Admiral!" one of the six men along with the woman spoke. Silently did the woman take note. "Vampires. This can't get any better." She began to walk faster, ensuring her team stayed behind her covering her with their rifles. "Admiral we might have to hurry, they could find Michael before we do." Again no response from the woman at the front until they reached a splitting of the tunnels. "You take the tunnel to the left. I'll take the right. Only shoot if shot at. Try not to make your presence known too much." With these words did the slender female walk off into her chosen direction.

The vampires were Quickly breaking through the lines and lycan after lycan was killed. Things got worse when Viktor appeared marching along his forces. Yet a single black clad figure was making her way alone through the tunnels, with only one goal in her mind. Selene ran through the tunnels shooting all she came across. Unbeknown to her, he was competing against a far more powerful being, also present. Neither lycan nor Vampire.

Viktor causally strolled along until watching a lycan jump in front of him, his roar nearly ear deafening as he descended upon Viktor.


	4. Chapter 3

Viktor stood there calmly allowing him to come nearer as he grabbed his throat preventing his jaws from snapping him apart before blocking his left arm and started to crush his throat with his hand bringing his roaring to a poor wimping as he broke the lycan's neck. Viktor tilted his head taking a moment before moving like Emelia had done. His sword plunging into the lycan body baring his fangs in evident pleasure of being out of his tomb and slaying lycans.

Emelia was leading her Death Dealer team on the other side of the sewers and was running dangerously close towards the lab, Selene, Michael and the unknown entity spurting through hallways without thought. Emelia remained stern as she shifted her weight to force a lycan to a stand still whilst driving her blade through his head. Around her Death Dealers were shooting at everything that looked like a lycan and, were doing a very good job. The shooting stopped as the last lycan fell dead half transformed.

Emelia resumed her position before stopping abruptly hearing a voice. "I remember the elders more careful in their time." A woman stepped out of the shadows, her long coat immediately identifying her as a non- lycan. "Halt or we'll shoot!" A nearby death dealer cocked his weapon and aimed at the new woman arriving, seemingly out of nowhere. "Pity, I would've given Emelia a hug. But I would rather not ruin this coat." She caressed her coat sending a shivering memory through the standing elder. "Admiral Asheera Victoria Corvinus..." A sly smile appeared on her face. "Surprised to see me, with so many of our descendants captured here?" The elder shook her head. "Not really, I just wasn't expecting you alive."

Another smirk as The admiral backed away into the shadows. Disappearing from view, leaving the elder with her assurance. Everyone will die before something happens to this 'Michael'. Selene saw him. A lycan stood in his way but she had the element of surprise. Pulling her trigger automatically, sending the Lycan trough the doorway and into the small lab.

She walked over to him freeing him from his bonds. "I have to get you out of here, Viktor is coming and he won't be satisfied until every Lycan is dead." Michael looked at her sternly. "They'll kill you too just for helping me..." Selene softly whispered. "I know." Michael leaned forward making the connection to her lips but were violently interrupted by footsteps. Selene aimed her gun at the woman walking into the lab.

There was a silent stare off between the two before the other looked back. "You know, I have my hands full on freeing the human captives anyway. Why don't you...Guide him topside and we're all happy?" Selene didn't flinch.

"Who are you?" The woman remained expressionless before turning around and walked out.

Viktor was busy killing one of his more reluctant clients as the lycan could stand quite a punch. After finally giving a devastating uppercut sending him backwards, Viktor was able to rip the jaw out of the Lycan and finish him off. He stood among the ruble of the old sewers, the wide room filled with bullet holes as he ascended the stairs on the other side. As he looked about him his eyes fell on the door in front of him. It opened inwards by itself and before him stood a young looking woman in a now dusty overcoat.

Viktor Silently held his blade in his right hand. His opponent held her scimitar backward in her left hand. As the two circled each other she began to speak. "You know turning on my brother after imprisonment of William is one of the many mistakes on the list I can sum up off the top of my head..._my lord_." He snorted.

"Such arrogance for a former slave." Her eyes turned a white blue much brighter then Viktor's.

"I am no slave. I have seen the ages pass far before you!"

Suddenly Viktor realized whom he was facing. "I should have seen it earlier."

_1202 Williams capture Hungarian Forrest._

"Stop it you're killing him!" Marcus shoved aside a Death Dealer whom had a crossbow chained to his brother only to have three more point at him.

"More!"

Emelia's haunting voice was almost unbearable to his ears. As at last William fell to the ground and an enraged Viktor came into the fray.

"Marcus!"

As Marcus began his threats he saw out of the corner of his eye a young woman standing just in earshot. Her armor royally decorated, yet efficient. She stared at Williams with tears in her eyes as Death Dealers surround her.

"And you will learn your place!" He snapped at him. "Your brother is clearly out of control! It will be done My way!"

Again he watched the hauntingly beautiful woman grief over Williams body leaning on the tree for support. Marcus followed his eyes and they widened as the fell on the girl.

"Victoria! No!" He was about to spurt towards her when Viktor put a hand on his shoulder. He snapped at him.

"You know well the consequences if you murder me, or William." William winched and let out a threatening growl.

"Chain him! Now!" Marcus drew his sword looking at William.

"Brother..."

Viktor spoke to the woman standing near William.

"Get away from him, NOW!"

As death dealer circled around her she reluctantly moved away.

"Take her to the castle."

Casting a last glance around the snowy forest he mounted his horse and rode off leaving Emelia and Marcus. The death dealers remained around the girl as she suddenly leaped over them landing perfectly in front of Marcus.

"Hold fire!"

Marcus shouted, Emelia merely nodded to them. Again the Death dealers surrounded her but were more relaxed this time as Marcus put his hands on her shoulders as two immortals stared at each other.

"What are you doing here Victoria? You know his can be the end of you?" The sad girl shook her head, she seemed into her early twenties. "I... I wanted to see William one last time before never setting eyes on him again... It, it just shouldn't have gone this way!" The girl remained frustrated until sobbingly hugging her brother.

_Viktor's Castle Throne room._

As she was brought before Viktor, Marcus took an uneasy position next to him and opposite of his sister whom remained stern, nothing indicated she had been crying in that forest. Her rich armor making her almost imposing as she gazes at Viktor whom seemed to have no idea what to do with her.

"Do you know what that creature would have done to you, mortal?"

Victoria remained silent but had evidently trouble suppressing a chuckle.

"He would have killed you foolish girl! Your sympathy for this beast is foolish! And most of all, I would know your name."

She remained silent even as Emelia entered the room. She did bow respectfully towards the elders presence but remained further silent until she was sitting on the side line.

"My name is Admiral Asheera, my lord. I was in service of Lord Corvinus during his reign." Marcus licked his lips nervously eying Viktor then 'Asheera'. "Is that so? Victoria."

She merely nodded to Viktor. "The name Victoria was of my lord Corvinus' daughter. It was a nick name due to my.. resemblance to her."

Viktor smirked. His smirk soon made place for a hoarse chuckle and, after laughing heartily he spoke again eying her intensely. "I can see why you were rejected as his daughter, Victoria. Marcus! Tell your sister that she can be honest now."

Marcus bit his lip. But the voice from the middle of the room made him smirk. "Now where is the fun in that? Besides, I was just getting started if my little brother would just keep his face _straight_ I could actually make some progress here!"

Encircling each other, one with his sword in hand, the other a scimitar in her hand. "Hello Victoria, long time no seen." Her face remained neutral as she continually changed her position according to the changes Viktor made to his.

"I suppose it's just too much to say that Michael is the 'least of your problems'?" She continued to walk in a circle with Viktor. Cautious yet eager to lunge at each other.

"And that, my dear, depends entirely what you have to say." He too was circling with her, speculating what could be going on in her head that made her crazy enough to reveal herself to him.

"Well I could say something like; Lucian is about to strike in hybrid form?" She made an innocent face. He stood still, as did his opponent. And as he looked her in the eye he could see dread pouring from her statement.

"That... Was... Well said. Anything else I should be awa-" Further Viktor couldn't speak as a black figure lunged at him throwing him through a wall. The Admiral looked with a painful smile as the creature turned to her. She sighed as she lunged as well before making a sliding under his strike as she quickly got up in a dash and jumped to the door, only to have the creature stand there and smack her back towards Viktor whom seemed to do just fine.

"Oh lovely, stuck with you fighting some hybrid. This will be a great day!" Sarcasm sprung from her voice as she jumped backward to dodge the first strike of the hybrid, launching itself after her it struck her across the face making her drop her scimitar on the floor before delivering a downward punch sending her to her knees.

Yet from her kneeling position a uppercut powerful enough to shatter concrete made it loose all of it's advantages before having to endure punch after punch delivered with surprising accuracy and strength. The hybrid groaned, slashing out in a desperate attempt to behead his female rival. Yet it seemed she was faster then any vampire he ever fought as she made a backward leap making a full somersault in the process and landing unharmed in a combat ready stance on the ground.

She did not hiss, nor did she bare fangs. Her glare made her something even worse. Viktor charged in on the hybrid slashing a fast as he could yet it was faster letting his fist make contact with his stomach. The elder doubled over coughing before the hybrid slashed at his head bringing a ugly cut to his forehead and smacking him out of the way.

His adversary however was nowhere to be seen, here sword also gone. Concluding she had abandoned the fight. But before he could finish the elder she dropped from the sealing descending upon him cutting his back open with her sword making him howl. Slashing backward wildly trying to catch her in his claws however didn't work as planned. A carefully planned back flip was performed along with a slash to his upper body he only just able to dodge.

They stood there, at five meter length away from each other. The hybrid heavily breathing and badly cut keeping his guard up and the lady who casually started to clean her blade before sheathing it back into it's scabbard. "A pity you cannot comprehend what you are trying to destroy... Creature." It transformed back, revealing Lucian's face. "How can you be that fast?" He breathed heavily. "Why can I not kill you, vampire?" A hoarse laughter could be heard from behind the lady. "Because she isn't a vampire, Lucien!" Emelia's voice unmistakably pleased with Lucien's disarray.


	5. Chapter 4

_Emelia's chambers Viktor's Castle 1202_

A knock on the wooden door giving access to the temporary chamber granted to the princess. "My lady? The guest you requested." Emelia, dressed in a silk dress that clung to her body perfectly looked into the mirror, her emerald colored eyes staring back at her. "Come in!" The door opened and a death dealer along with the girl stepped into the chamber. Emelia looked in the death dealer's direction. "Leave us." He silently eyed Victoria a moment before closing the door behind him as he left.

Her attention was now fully aimed at her. "Tell me, Victoria. Have you inherited your brothers gift?" She sighed knowing there would be no way around. She took her helmet off and let her eyes shine white blue. "Yes my lady, I have." Remaining further silent. It was Emelia whom broke the silence once more with a slight hint of impatience. "And what are you? A vampire or merely immortal?"

Victoria glanced to the door a moment before letting out a uncomfortable sigh. "I am no vampire, my lady." Emelia rolled her eyes letting out a sigh.

"I can see that, so why are you here? Why on earth were you just sanding there, next to that beast?"

Emelia's voice became demanding, and, yes, she most certainly wished a few answers to say the least.

Yet the lady in front of her was silent, contemplating and calculating her answers accordingly. "I have shown the same sympathy like your..." She paused a moment to tilt her head. "Lover." Emelia snapped at her.

"Marcus and I are not in love!" Yet she realized she just gave in to her game. 'That calculating...'

"Apparently he says otherwise." She smirked, she dared to smirk in her presence. Her blood boiled and she was on the brink of ripping her throat out. Reluctantly she began suppressing her rage maintaining a neutral expression.

"Fine, now what have you achieved with me playing your little game?" She shrugged clearly not intimidated by the elder. And yet again she started to contemplate on her answer.

"I have already achieved what I have ever wanted, this little game is merely postponing the real question you're about to ask and I'm not going to answer that." Emelia stood there silently eying her adversary. 'What the hell did she just say?' the girl on the other hand was no longer paying attention to her and was fiddling with her armor.

"Who are you to refuse to answer an elder, little girl?" Punctuating the word 'Elder' to be sure it got through to her. Folding her arms Emelia waited for the reply she was expecting. The other girl was fiddling with her breast plate, adjusting it to fit her liking a bit more before looking up with a sad gaze, sighing.

"I suppose you could say I have been close to the Corvinus brothers before all this shenanigans started. But beyond that you are going to have to use your imagination... Elder." A sly yet sad smirk. It should have been enough to make her kill her, to make her loose it and rip her throat out. But that haunting sad smile made her anger melt.

"You are his sister aren't you? Alexander's daughter?" The figure nodded slowly, her expression changing to a slightly more happy attitude after hearing her fathers name.

Straightening her back see looked at Emelia proudly before confirming it, perhaps simply for herself. "Yes, Yes I am his daughter. And yes, I am Marcus' Sister. Although I had a far better youth then him" She yet again remained silent watching every movement the elder made.

"Then you were there to say farewell to him weren't you? You sensed his pain didn't you?" The figure tilted her head slightly before shaking her head again.

"Merely saying farewell, for I know I shall never set eyes upon him again." The girl's shoulder became sloppy again and her attitude returned to it's former sad state. Shrugging she turned towards the door before being reminded of something an casted a half glance over her shoulder.

"Was that all, my lady?" Emelia stood dumb struck. A simple nod was all she could do to acknowledge. The woman walked out closing the door behind her. As if lightning struck her she ran to the door opened it and looked around. Not even the clicking of her armor could she hear with her senses.

_Lycan den 2000_

"So Lucien, perhaps a little respect for Admiral Victoria Corvinus." Emelia's voice was obviously pleased with the situation. Lucien on the other hand seemed far from it. Eying Viktor with a hatred that he deserved.

Yet the woman spoke in a cold and slow manner as if to make a invalid understand what she meant. "Perhaps, had you not killed all of my friends, we could've been friends. Yet you actions against the descendants of Corvinus speak for themselves. You wrought Too much destruction. It's time I cleaned this world of your being to ensure they are safe." She took a deep breath after her little speech, waiting for Lucien's response.

He turned back, his hair grew back to the long hair on his head, face and chest looking at the woman that was neither vampire nor lycan yet one of the most powerful immortals nonetheless. "I'd think not. We will defeat the vampires, and if this means you too then so be it." He said so with pride in his voice. The unyielding figure only sighed at this.

"Fine, throw your life away by facing me, hybrid. I'd like to have your head, but I think Lord Viktor here wishes it even more." A delicate and sly smile yet icy cold eyes. Viktor held his blade firmer and at the same time from a side entrance to the larger room came Emelia's Death Dealers. At this appearance Viktor marveled. 'She was always right on time, retreating to safe men. Advancing to take lives, all at the right moment.'

His thoughts now went to a strategy to bring the hybrid down. Yet Lucien retreated further into the halls saving himself to fight another day. The figure that defeated him took a few paces towards his direction but turned on her heel at the sound of her ear radio. "My lady, the Corvinus descendants have been secured and we have evacuated as ordered. We'll see you at the mansion."

Emelia was, as always somehow untouched yet covered in blood. Mostly not hers. "Shall we call it a day, Viktor? The lycans are dead." Her eyes shifted towards the figure now facing the two vampire elders. Silently did the two women exchange glares. After a while they silently nodded to each other. Viktor interrupted the glaring competition with a loud cough. "Shall we?"

They walked to the entrance Emelia's men had burst out of. Walking uncomfortable in Victoria's presence, Emelia constantly watched her female companion whom was walking in front with near mechanical foot steps as she simply held her head high not even bothering to look around her.

"The natural order and balance has been disrupted Emelia." Viktor tapped her on the shoulder. "Yet we have an even greater ally." she nodded but waved his hand away.

"how?"

Victoria stopped a moment motioning lazily to a corner. "Lycan, three of them. One badly wounded." She instantly was jumped by one trying to pounce her on the ground. A sweeping motion of a left arm and outstretched palm. One sickening crack in the spine section and the lycan fell to the side. Victoria hadn't even moved. A second one came running towards her roaring as his jaws snapped at her. With a single hand she choked the life out of him. Trying to get her with his right hand he swung at her, hitting nothing but thin air as the admiral bent her head downward and swept his legs sending him crashing down only for Viktor to drive his blade in.

Emelia watched with interest as the two elder immortals teamed up. Victoria seemed to have as little trouble quelling her opponents as Marcus had. A false smile curled her lips. 'She was his sister after all. Not sired as a vampire nor lycan. Born immortal, a direct descendant of Alexander's bloodline.' As the last stray lycan was put out of his misery by one of Emelia's bolts they pressed on, her six Death Dealers at their heels.

Movement up ahead, her female companion didn't stir. It couldn't be anything serious then. "Hold your fire. Vampires." Victoria's monotones send the shivers through her spine. "Kahn!" Viktor's voice was hopeful. "Is Selene with you?" Emelia watched Viktor crumble at the answer.

"She ran off my lord, we do not know where she is." Kahn seemed worried, he shifted uneasy as well, his four companions scanning the room. Viktor nodded absently. Sighing the admiral walked on, passing a few confused vampire whom took in her unfamiliar scent. Emelia nodded to Kahn then to the leaving immortal. The gun shots everywhere had silenced, nothing but the dripping of water and the clicking of leather on leather and boots in ruble as the Vampires pressed on.

"We've swept as planned, all were wiped out as far as we could sense." He looked thoughtful at their strange companion, whom was walking ahead sometimes not even looking as she turned a corner. The remains of the 'Savage beasts' they had put down were splattered over the ground and wall as they climbed back up the ladder. Except Victoria whom seemed to think that leaping upward holding just the last bar of the ladder to save her prised trench coat was a good idea.

_The coven_

"You got to be kidding me!" The remaining death dealers stood in front a sight they never saw. Their mansion. Burned to the ground. Kahn was standing next to the elder immortals whom were taking this loss fairly well. Viktor was just as usual. Angry

His fists trembling as he took in the scent of the man he thought asleep. "Marcus!" A death Dealer leaped over the wall and unlocked the gate from the inside. Wearing sunglasses at night his icy blue eyes were not visible but the he was obviously displeased.

"My lord, we'll need to clean this mess up, burn the bodies and assure the humans think this is just a regular fire on a unlucky moment." His tones offered sympathy. Emelia looked at her fellow female elder as she picked up a mobile phone from her pocked and dialed a number, despite the initial loss of their coven, the forty three death dealers that still survived were quite pleased with tonight.

"Pick up you goddamn lazy bastard Wesker!" The phone was picked up.

"Captain Wesker, whom am I speaking to?"

The impatience was evident in her voice as she explained the shenanigans that has happened.

"In other words get over here with some men and clean this up! Earn your paycheck dammit!"

She hung up and put the phone back in her pocket. A nearby death dealer was looking at the sky that seemed to indicate dawn was not far off. The ruins of their former home were quite a poor sight to shelter in thus Emelia was already tapping the admiral on the shoulders.

"You don't happen to have a large barracks for shelter do you, admiral?" Tapping her feet and covering her mouth in thought she seemed far off a moment before immediately signaling everyone.

The vampires were quite surprised by her quick response.

"I need the elders to get everyone inside their respected vehicles, we're going to my mansion for shelter. We'll leave this mess for my cleaners. Shall we survive the day gents?"


	6. Chapter 5

_Admiral Victoria's Mansion, four hours later._

The sun shined bright over the horizon, yet the curtains remained closed. It's beams licking and bathing the mansion in light. Yet it remained passive in the eyes of by passers, as if uninhabited.

The truth was quite the opposite. Inside Death Dealers and cleaner patrols were walking backward and forwards throughout the wings of the building. Viktor had a room directly from the main hall. The largest of the guest rooms of course (Victoria would sigh rolling her eyes with a smirk "How did I know?") Emelia however was inside the room in the left wing on a floor that was always abandoned. Here father and daughter and their respectful advisors would often have their rooms. Since her separate activity her father hadn't contacted her for personal meetings any more since two years. Not since she began to actively start to oppose the lycans in this war.

Thus the rooms were mostly empty except for her own advisors. Emelia stared at her, glaring just to make her aware of her presence as Victoria didn't look up from the screen a moment before her hands folded and put her elbows on her desk. "So why, why did you involve yourself in this war, giving up your neutrality to side with us, the vampires?"

A single smirk escaped the sitting immortal but it was gone as quickly as it came. She got up and looked her deeply in the eyes. She placed a hand on both shoulders of her guest and looked at her with her white blue eyes. "For years I and my father have stood by watching the destruction my brothers wrought on each other... And on humanity."

She turned away her fingers tracing the sides of her wooden desk. She looked up watching her companion with sadness. "Not the legacy he prayed for when he watched them into this world."

She now paced around the room her hands clutched behind her back, they were evidently shaking. "And a tiresome duty, keeping the war contained, cleaning up the mess... Hiding our family's unfortunate history..."

Emelia watched the woman succumb to her grief a moment as she returned to her chair behind the desk clutching her head sobbing violently as she leaned her elbows on the desk for support.

"Crying will not solve this, Victoria. You... Know this best of all. I knew of your activities long before I was awakened for my second rule. I knew you wouldn't go down without a fight. Yet you were at your fathers side. Neutrality. Why did you give it up?" She watched her impatiently.

Victoria looked up, her eyes red with grief and her mouth curled in a sad pose as she leaned back letting out shaky breaths.

"When Lucien started to abduct and kill the Corvinus descendants, he killed many of my friends I knew. Also a few of my loyal soldiers lost friends, not just the descendants. Many lost women, friends, children. One night, the highest officers came into my room. Stating 'They couldn't take this', that 'We should do something, anything.' To 'Grab an opportunity to forget what we witness everywhere in each war zone.' Yet I was already ahead. I found a lycan den and decided."

she sighed again starting to pace through the room up and down as she continued her explanation.

"We were to wipe it out. Destroy the mindless beasts they had become." Emelia shifted and looked at her angry.

"You had sympathy for them before. Is the loss of friends all? Didn't Alexander say something about this?" She shook her head.

Victoria was sitting, her hands were shaking thus kept under the desk. "Do not pity me Emelia! Too many have made the wrong assumption already; I have lost my friends and gone mad in my grief."

She said so in a cold voice, it was indeed unmistakable. She did not want pity, she wanted the lycans dead.

Calming down Victoria leaned back in her chair absently thinking what the hell she was going to do with all these vampires in her house. "Emelia, I suggest you call , you might be here a while and I'd rather not have to see vampires drain my men dry." She turned to the large map of the city that hung on the wall behind her desk studying intently a few moments turning her back on the elder.

Emelia walked out, searching for Viktor. She walked down the stairs and into the main hall in order to find her companion. Viktor was staring at a wall, sitting in a leather arm chair. "Viktor, we need to talk."

He looked back sighing he rose to his feet. "Yes my dear?"

"I know why the admiral decided to go homicidal on the Lycans." He raised an eyebrow waiting impatiently.

"She's gone mad. Really, you should talk to her. She can hide it well, but not forever in a conversation. She's absolutely mad. We should also direct Zionex to get us some blood to this mansion. She said we might be here a bit."

Inhaling softly after a very long speech she awaited his response. "What do you think dear, should this be our new coven?" She looked at him confused.

He continued, his voice sweet as nectar at the idea of this mansion which, might he add, was larger then their former. "And if what you tell me, she has gone mad. It would have little consequence dethroning her and taking it for ourselves."

Her mouth ran dry at the thought. "Viktor... She has destroyed lycan dens, she has sided with us in this war, granted us sanctuary in her palace like mansion, **saving our lives!** And what are you telling me!? You wish to dethrone her?" She trembled in anger as her thoughts shoot back, centuries ago. To a time, most don't know, was the peak of the lycan war.

_Hungary, 1209. The demolishing of the Werewolf clan_

Emelia tasted the air, the tenseness able to be cut by a blade. The snow of the late winter lay bare as the mountain stood lonely, the cave a dark mouth barely visible at this distance. Yet even miles off she could smell them, William's breed. Their time had finally come. Behind her an army of more then four thousand men ready to descend upon them.

Emelia didn't have such an army alone. She sired it from a friend who's aid she had requested on the condition it would be used to create order during her rule. A stunningly beautiful young woman sat on horseback beside her. Her black and gold ordinated armor shining in the moonlight.

Yet she knew better, she hadn't enlisted her for her beauty. This woman was older then she was. More then a century older perhaps and even more so in experience. Even though her skin was also nearly just as pale as any vampire, her white blue eyes shone in superiority over any lycan or vampire. For she was more powerful then both and could walk in sunlight.

The vampires silently took note of their surroundings waiting for their scouts to return. "Emelia, even though we might even have strength in numbers we must be precise in our strategies and keep our plans. I will not tolerate defeat at the hands of these savage beasts, old friend." She noticed her friend left out the word 'mindless' rather on purpose. Her attention was drawn as black figures moved through the forest towards them.

The admiral held her hand up and half of their men sat at ease. Victoria had their scent. It was vampire. Emelia knew half of her men weren't going to follow her orders regardless of plan unless her companion approved of the plan, her generals weren't beside her. They were discussing the plan with her lower ranking officers.

The ranks amongst the death dealers were simple. But the men loyal to admiral Corvinus had a different system that they had kept, to easier relay orders across a battlefield. It took several weeks of preparation to get Emelia's men to know them and act satisfactory to them according to Victoria's generals. Indeed, this battle may be going better then usual, though the elder had to keep her hopes to a minimum and her mind at maximum. Yet she couldn't help but think here men were better trained then usual.

Five on horse back riding Death Dealers returned, one wearing the Corvinus crest. "We've seen several ways in and were careful to ensure we erased our scent. They will not know what hit them, there's higher ground were the entrances are located and it's rough terrain." The scout stopped to catch his breath, understandable as he had just made a full sweep of the area.

The admiral turned to her own scout. "Report, how many?" The scout redirected his horse along hers and Emelia's and began to motion across the mountain, first he motioned to the entrance. "I could sense at least ten along the entrance, I thing at least a few hundred inside." Victoria nodded and dismissed him.

She turned her neck to one side making the sound of a loud crack then did the same to the other. "A few hundred, this will be easy." She drew her blade from it's scabbard and signaled something to one of her generals.

"When Lady Emelia attacks so do we, listen to her orders but report any changes and progress of the battle-plan to me." The general merely made a movement with his open palm followed by a clenched fist and a tilted head. _'Confirmed my lady' _They descended upon William's breed like wolves on cattle. Fighting their way to the core and destroying it from the inside, demolishing their defense structure and killing them all. Yet as the vampires returned to Castle Corvinus and celebrated their victory. Emelia found Victoria. Sitting in a garden Mourning her losses.

Emelia sat down next to he and pulled her into a hug. "Shhhh. There, there now. You are so much like a daughter, still young." 'What did she just say?' Victoria didn't seem moved in the slightest, only continued so sob with her head on Emelia's chest. 'Still so young in her mind.'

She remained cold, trying not too much to seem caring. She was, after all an elder now. "Come now, we won. Casualties are always there in a war."

The girl on her chest was trying. Trying enough to move heaven and earth to hide her tears yet no good came. She tried to think of her father, of her brothers of how happy they had been. Of Thomas and of Marcus. To no avail, the thought clung to her mind, each death cry a spear to her own heart. She counted her dead, how many had fallen to drive the beasts to extinction. Three hundred. Three hundred faces she would never see walking, talking and laughing again.

Yet her tear stained face wasn't crying because of her men, but because she could've saved them, hadn't she given Emelia what she wanted. A army to destroy. Why did she? This woman was cleanly no longer her friend. Not the princess she once knew. Pity.


	7. Chapter 6

_Safe house outside of Budapest._

"Look, can you at least tell me 'why' we are hiding?" The safe house was practical, not really suited for long term stays, practical it could be. Thought it was still darn cold in there.

"Michael, You're a **Lycan.** Viktor would see you killed for that!" He remained silent, gazing at Selene. Until a clang and rummaging in the back broke their moment and Selene drew her gun, they hadn't checked the interrogation room. A roar came from it quickly followed by a slap.

"Shut up, will you? And stop struggling you'll make this worse!" As Selene Threw the door open with her left hand aiming her Berretta with her right. Inside she spotted a man on a metal table and Person with his back turned to her, though his black trench coat said enough. "Look, you want to live? Then cooperate for once dammit!" As the figure turned to grab another instrument from the side table his white operation gloves were drowned in blood.

Selene coughed, making her presence known, this time a response came from the man. "I'll be right with ya! Just give me sec." From the way he talked and moved Selene assumed he was one of the rare exceptions of very young Death Dealers. Another groan and Selene noticed it wasn't a vampire lying there chest bare getting silver throwing stars pulled out of his chest.

"Look, either don't do it at all or be more careful, I'm not stating it again." A low grunt of annoyance and he pulled off the gloves and threw them into a bucket. He looked over Selene growing paler then he already was. Quickly he reached into his inside pocket and presented a pair of black leather gloves he put on and quickly saluted her.

"Captain! Sorry for the... inconvenience." Selene holstered her guns and, out of habit she guessed, saluted him as well. They both let their hands down at the same time. The man was about average hight, fair hair completely combed backward and, presumably, used gel. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes.

He scratched his clean shaved chin a moment looking at Michael in the door way then back at the guy lying on the table. "So, that Lycan here for interrogation as well? Or just a witness, he looks a bit like a pansy might I add." He quickly turned to his companion whom was putting his shirt back on. "Hide the nitrate."

"Oh" He extended his hand to Selene "Captain Miloviec Wesker." They shook hands and Selene eyed the man now dressed in normal blue trousers and in a black leather jacket. He nodded politely and sat down groaning and grabbing his chest.

"Milo, are you sure you didn't miss any?" The Death Dealer turned to him.

"No, why? Does one still sting?" they both let out laughter. Selene turned to walk away but turned at the sound of a cellphone.

"Captain Wesker, whom am I speaking to?" His expression was one of horror and surprise.

"WHAT?... How?...Yeah, I'm a 'little' busy here!... Fine!" He hung up groaning.

"Just for everybody, breaking news, Coven is in ashes and Marcus was behind it. Oh dear."

He quickly took out his sidearm and checked how many bullets he had. Before putting it back. "What of Viktor? What of Emelia?"

Selene asked in distress but was comforted by two hands on her shoulders. "Look I really don't know what the hell happened I'm just going to be the clean up party. If you want to come along it's fine but There's a big reason he's a Lycan. We work during day light."

Selene nodded and watched as he took off to a nearby room, the armory. He quickly loaded two automatics and a Uzi which he started to modify by adding some extra grip. "There's a phone in the control room, and, here." He gave a small piece of paper with a number on it.

"Carlos! Come and get your automatic and please, do not shoot yourself in the foot _this time?_"

The two took off immediately and took a nearby car. "I hate this job! Never a moment peace! Tell me again why I let that Corvinus make me immortal?" Grunting the whole way towards the mansion.

"Well that was... Entertaining." Michael looked out the window.

"Though... I don't understand how that Vampire works during day hours, the lycan. Yes, the vampire? No." Selene shrugged and sat down on a chair sighing.

"So much for your sanctuary hmm, Selene?" she looked up at him. She had absolutely no idea what to do.

_Victoria's Mansion four and a half hour later_

He walked in his expensive Italian leather making a familiar clicking noise throughout the mansion before he stopped dead in the main hall in sight of every single death dealer.

"...What the fuck?"

One of the human patrols walked by and he was quick to make a few things known.

"Okay, Nikolai. Explain … _this_ In house Corvinus."

He shrugged eying one of the female Death Dealers.

"Well sir, they came with admiral Victoria. Apparently there sheltering.-" He was already off.

"Enough of this slander, I'll find out myself." uttering a irritated sigh and cursing the whole way to Victoria's office.

Slamming the door shut and taking off his sunglasses to simply stare at her marked Wesker's dramatic entrance into the room which, unfortunately also contained Emelia.

"Can you please explain to me." He bowed to Emelia then returned a scowling look at Victoria. "What all these Vampired Vampires are doing here?"

Emelia coughed but Milo ignored her. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, our vampired vampires are currently our friends and allies, since you saw the ruins of their Coven I assume you can guess further why they are here."

"AAAAAAAAARGH! ARE YOU- oh wait... Never mind." He ended his sentence rather silently after his outburst.

"Captain Wesker despite your immortality and being sired by _me_ I am still quite capable of kicking your ass back down that hall, I just hate to ruin the coat."

The elder stared at Victoria "You are his Sire? You made him immortal!?" The admiral and Wesker simultaneously sighed.

"Yes Emelia. Why don't you two spend some time together hmm?" Tears of grief were indeed surfacing and she was getting trouble keeping a straight face.

"Right, my lady. This way please." He directed her to one of the empty chambers.

"Look, erm, I may sound rude but that's me and Victoria on edge lately." The room was just as Victoria's. Richly decorated with expensive paintings, red carpet and leather furniture. The common room they entered also had a fireplace and the lights on the walls had the form of candles. This. Sort-of medieval style comforted Emelia a bit more.

She choose to lie down on a sofa sighing heavily, she hadn't had a shower yet, too much to take care of. Her black leather garments did seem to interest the man in the room but he wasn't giving in just jet. Another probable factor was that he was possibly older then he acted or looked.

"I assume you've served under her for quite some time, mister Wesker?" He nodded walking over to the fireplace and started to rummage with small pieces of wood.

"Think reckless, in love and despair all in one emotion and you'll get reasonably close to how she felt when she brought her wrist to my lips, madam." Her started to light the small pieces of wood with a silver lighter, likely running on oil.

Emelia adjusted her pose in the sofa to make her face the back of him as he lighted the fire. "And I suppose you hate her as much as you are grateful?" He raised a finger in the air.

"Bingo! Spot on, my lady." He stated to place a few bigger blocks on to the still small fire. Viktor came in, apparently he had been directed by Victoria but he wasn't really caring.

"What have I heard? Do you realize your digging into the past is forbidden? The Covenant shall stand." Wesker stood up, cleanly not amused by this remark.

"The first death dealer to deal death in this house has Victoria's wrath. The covenant counts amongst yourselves, not amongst our men. She gave your elder the means to save the vampire species _twice._" He motioned to Emelia.

"How _dare _you raise your voice to me mortal! Do you know what I can do to you?" Wesker grinned at this taking his sunglasses off to reveal a pair of white blue eyes.

"Cut the mortal part out please." Emelia merely followed the conversation, assessing the right moment to jump in.

Putting his immortality now on the table changed the game for Viktor considerably. Wesker put his sunglasses back on. "Any more questions about your precious Covenant?" He remained speechless as her turned to leave the room, clanging the door behind him.

"Hmm, It'll be dark soon, yes?" Emelia was quite enjoying the stand off laying in a delicate pose on the sofa.

"Well it's about.. six o'clock. Not long no. And I got a call to make." He grabbed his cellphone out of his inside coat pocket and dialed a number putting the phone inches away from his ear.

"Oh come on! Pick up!" Grunting at the zero response he got he discarded it and muttered in rage.

Emelia lifted her head up.

"So, who are you calling?" She said so with a sweet voice.

He sighed. "Selene, my lady." She frowned at this lifting a brow as her playful emerald eyes spied on him.

"Oh, she's alive? We haven't hear of her. Tell me, has she killed this.. 'Michael'?"

He turned around smirking. "As if I know who that is. Oh wait, Corvinus? I don't think so."

_Crypt outside of Budapest, hour past dusk._

They walked through the dusty tunnels passing rows upon rows of coffins. "What is this place?" Selene walked unflinching by the sight while Michael was having trouble not getting alarmed by every single movement.

"This place houses vampires either condemned by the covenant or those whom slumber willingly. The last time I saw Solm he was preparing his chambers inside the Coven for someone else. He said something about going to slumber. That this was no longer his war."

Michael eyed the closed coffins suspiciously. "So why wasn't it? If he was a Death Dealer why didn't he continue the quest like you did?" Selene stopped and turned around sighing at his ignorance. He stopped in front of her feeling like he said something obviously wrong whilst oblivious to it.

"For one he was rumored for a time to be the first of the Death Dealers, only months younger then Viktor. Even though he remained discreet about it... He was. He fought William's and his breed Michael, his war was a war to contain. Not to exterminate. He slumbered after Viktor decided he wanted Lucien and every Lycan dead."

She turned around and started walking again sighing. "I had the honor to meet him only three days." passing a darker hallway she continued by the seemingly never ending rows of coffins until she came to a doorway marked with Viktor's signature. She bowed in respect to it and spoke, even though she was aware he probably couldn't hear her. "Forgiveness is asked ancient one but we require your guidance as well as aid." She sighed and pushed the door open. A wave of dust came from the room leaving Michael and Selene to cough loudly the first few seconds of entering the tomb of the elder death dealer.

To their distinct surprise the weapons and old armor were in sharp condition resting glistering on the wall. He could taste the dryness in this tomb. The weaponry was encased in glass chambers. Selene looked around the room. No coffin. As did he, still he could sense a menacing presence amongst themselves. She bent down and wiped the dust from the floor in the middle of the room. As she did so she revealed a Silver pedestal the same as an elder sleeping pod. It was marked with a snake forming the letter 'S'. She turned the letter clockwise and it began to set it's inner mechanisms at work. After more then half a millennium, Solm, the ancient was to be awakened.

The coffin slowly emerged from the dept of the darkness below. Michael looked about the room. Yet he seemed that this room, despite the dust coming from all sides was being looked after. On the wall hung a dusty over coat made from leather. Fresh blood supplies were nowhere to be found but he did see signs of modern armory. Throwing stars much like Selene's. Death Dealer vests. "Selene, this room was used recently." She merely nodded.

"Emelia wanted him ready for war should the need ever arise to send in a deadly hassassin. He survived the bite, but I doubt he needed it to rip lycans to shreds with his swords to begin with."

Michael helped open the coffin and looked at the weak form of a slumbering vampire. Despite his slumbering state he seemed to _know_ something was going on as she was incredibly ill at ease.

"This is the second time... And elder should enlighten him on what's new... Though I... Barely think he'll need it to face Lucien. Just test his tricks and he'll kill him.." She grinned painfully, obviously there was more but she was already taking the crusty vampire in her arms. "Grab that Death Dealer coat and the two distinct marked blades in the left glass house." She motioned to a pair of scimitars.

She put his from into the back seat and as soon as Michael was sitting next to her she spurted off towards the safe house. To ready a rather dramatic awakening. "Why are you awakening him, Selene? He cleanly is past his time." She ignored him and continued to guide the car up to the pavement outside of the property. "Quickly." She grabbed him from the back seat and with him in her arms proceeded to climb the stairs.

_ Victoria's HQ_

"My lady Emelia!" A death dealer was calling from a nearby safe house they now used to monitor everything from. "We've had movement in the slumber tombs." Emelia remained motionless.

"Explain."

there was no immediate response as both Viktor and his fellow elder were listening.

"Solm's tomb has been opened." Her eyes widened for everything and body in her proximity plain to see.

"WHAT? Which safe houses are active?!" Emelia spurted off dragging Wesker by his coat. "You're driving."

"Selene, why awaken 'him' out of all vampires? What do you gain from it?" She glared at him. "Michael, he doesn't hate the lycan breed. In fact he encouraged them to replace William's breed thus ending his war. He is to help us if your sanctuary isn't granted." The safe house was again in sight as two elder immortals stepped out of the vehicle a block away. Spurting towards the door and up the stairs desperate to reach.

Sighing Selene brought her wrist to her mouth, yet before she could bite down Michael sniffed the air. "Selene-"

Further he could not go as two emerald green eyes nearly illuminated from the darkness of the hall.

"I am owed an explanation." He looked quickly to Selene whom dropped to her knees. "Forgiveness my lady. But I feared I needed Solm's help. I cannot Kill Michael-"

A snort as Emelia emerged from the hall in a death dealers suit. "And you wish Solm to do it?"

Michael looked at her uncomfortably and as the elder set eyes upon him of pure hatred he awkwardly dropped to one knee. "My lady.." She rolled her eyes a moment before turning her attention once more to Selene whom spoke.

"He is innocent, my lady. I can no longer bare to harm him, thus I wished to seek his sanctuary. With Solm at my side to ensure Viktor doesn't try to kill Michael..." At this the elder quirked a brow at as she hears her words. Sighing she traces Solm's dry body lines.

"Do you know the consequences for awakening him? He has no place in this world. William's breed is all but extinct." She nodded to the lycan. "I do not know why you ran, or why you cannot complete your task and gain your absolution. But I will have to consort Admiral Victoria Corvinus, and if you say, he is a Corvinus, chances are it'll be granted with a grudge of Viktor."

She now looked at Solm sighing again. "Fine, I'll awaken him, give him a heads up and you'll take it from there. I think he'll remember you. I brought his clothes." She looked in the hallway and Wesker marched in and promptly put a bag down next to the metal table where Solm now laid bare. He then nodded and walked back out not wishing to set eyes on the ancient vampire now laying on there.

Emelia concentrated, a tense silence between vampire elder, Death Dealer and human Lycan. She nodded and brought her hand to her wrist before slowly letting the red substance drip into his mouth. "I apologize to disturb your rest, elder. But things are as you said the would be. Dire, a hybrid is now leading the lycans. Our coven is diminished to forty men and Selene needs your guidance. Our world has changed. Pay heed to my memories and see how and what."

Emelia grew whiter and Micheal quickly grabbed a cloth from the sink to cover her wound. Snatching it from him after he didn't do it right she bound it herself.

"He now requires blood to strengthen to his full potential. My memories will inform him his strength as increased greatly..."

She opened the bag and began putting his stuff on a table followed by the two swords Michael gave her. Meanwhile Selene was punctuating holes in his shoulders in order to inject him with the blood through plastic tubes connected to blood bags from the fridge.

The elder now led both away from the operations room and back into the main room housing the interrogation chair in which Emelia comfortably sat Patiently eying Michael.


	8. Chapter 7

No one spoke as the two vampires anticipated Solm's awakening. "Are you sure this will work? I mean that guy has been dead for-" Emelia snapped at Michael in a fit of rage nearly throwing him across the floor. "He has never died, and never will!" Her emerald green eyes burned into him just in case he didn't notice she was angry.

At seemingly random to Michael she promptly left to check on Solm. She returned a few minutes later, grinning. "You can deal with him in his bad mood. I got to catch my cab." She walked off into the dark hall way, disappearing and leaving Micheal and Selene with a elder vampire whom had awakened from a thousand year sleep.

"Um... He's alive?" Selene rolled her eyes and walked into the operation room leaving her dumb struck. Solm's clothing were gone and he wasn't anywhere to be seen or smelled.

Before she could look around, a dark and primitive gloved hand shoved her against the wall, the individual staring at her with feverish light blue eyes and speaking in ancient Hungarian. "I am told, you required my presence... My lady."

He spoke in a soft voice, maintaining monotones at all times. A shiver went down Selene's spine as this vampire was looking even more menacing awake. He was dressed in a leather attire that was made from primitive yet black dyed leather armor. A chain mail poked out from his sleeves all the way down his upper arm. His turban was wrapped around his head leaving his hair out of view.

He now turned to Micheal, taking in his scent looking at him curiously. "Interesting that they are now our trouble." He stared again at Michael, his eyes still light blue for no reason.

"Um... My lord?" He tilted his head.

"Solm Ashtair will do. And as for you... My lady," He turned back to her. "I will have to search your blood in order to find your reasoning. This better be worth it."

She sighed. "It won't be, I can guarantee it." He bared his fangs but in a discreet manner and bit into Selene's throat. Whilst she uttered a sharp gasp. Michael took a step forward but realized that he was no match for the Vampire.

As Solm searched her mind, Selene could see part of his. She could see him fighting Werewolves long before he was bitten. With silver weaponry but at vampire sides. She could see he had ten men with him. All died to the change. Yet Solm lived on, she could see a young girl. In a dungeon being built running around with two other girls. She could feel pity for them in Solm's mind but right then she was wrenched back to the present as Solm finished rather abruptly. He still searched her eyes, as if he could see through her.

He quietly speaks to Michael. "'Michael'. She needs to replenish. Or she'll pass out." He guided her to the stone chair and sat her down Selene still bewildered what she just saw. Did she just see what she thought she saw? In thought she hadn't noticed Michael offering her a blood bag. Muttering she took it and bit down draining it. Solm walked out, grabbing Michael by the arm with him. There was no room for protest, his unnatural strength made it impossible to struggle free.

Back in the operations room and away from a half unconscious Selene he let go of his arm and silently stared at the wall, sliding his hand along everything he saw. As a child tasting the world. "Emelia was busy... So then, how do humans think about vampires lately?" Michael could barely understand his Hungarian, luckily he knew enough to understand him but he wasn't sure he could respond... In the right terms.

"Well, There... Myth.. And erm, fiction" He replied in normal Hungarian. The ancient vampire merely nodded. There was no alpha expression or aura that expressed his dominance. He was just, somehow, creeping him out. Probably the fact he saw a dead rise from the grave after more sleep then the elders and simply walk and talk.

"Were we ever more?" He sighed as stumbling in the other room caught Michael's ear. Solm didn't respond further to it, only asked his next question. "How long have you been aware of this war?" He expressed some rare concern. Michael was about to walk out when Solm suddenly stood in front of him, catching him completely off guard. "I rarely repeat myself." Both stood silenced. One astonished by the other whom merely waited for his answer.

"I've been aware of this war for two nights, now can I check on Selene? I'm a doctor." Solm took a side step and made Michael roll his eyes at his remark to himself.

"What is a doctor?" Walking back to the interrogation room he saw Selene grumbling while she played with a few throwing stars. Looking up she fell silent a moment before she again bottled her feelings putting the cork back on it as her face became expressionless.

"Had a nice chat?" Her voice full of sarcasm. He looked at her confused, his eyes furrowed.

"What? Oh, he just wanted to know how long I knew of this war."

_ Victoria's mansion same time_

"I cannot believe it! You let that dog live?!" Viktor was furious despite the admiral leaning in the doorway enjoying his mockery. Emelia stood eye to eye with him, her emerald gaze staring him down. His own cobalt gaze was shifted elsewhere. 'Soon Solm will return, Marcus sired him. But with what elder is he truly aligned with?' Gritting his anger in the presence of the lady of the house.

"I recall the warlord's patience to run deeper in his human years, I recall his patience to be the undoing of many of his impatient foes. Yet here he stands fourteen centuries later enraged about a single dog and a stray vampire. Please Viktor, calm yourself." She paced around the room in a slow manner taking in the scent of Emelia and Viktor, reading the emotions of him and trying to read the princess.

She stopped pacing with her arms folded on her back displaying some arrogant dominance. Emelia sighed, she knew Solm wouldn't kill the lycan sooner then Viktor's (adopted) Daughter. She had seen the thing Viktor feared most, despite him trying to hide it, when he awakened her for her turn to rule, she could see it in his memories. Sonja's burning, Lucien's escape with the pendant and all of Viktor's unhappy memories. Yet she was there, insisting to be awake as Solm, the oldest and deadliest of the Dealers, announced his slumber. Only to be awakened when the need was true and dire.

She had whispered him goodbye and good luck in his dreams. Images from that brief time awake during Marcus' reign. She had witnessed Solm's brutal tactics against the first werewolves. Even as a human he could take on a wolf, sure. Only with several elements in his favor like surprise and disorientation. But he could do it. Surprising even her, the arrogant princess. Watching Viktor's assassin ride out with one task, bring back the head of a wolf as testimony.

_1297 __Ördögház_

Viktor and Emelia were discussing Lucien and his lycans when the doors of the long hall opened. The only servants that may have talked sure didn't talk now when Solm walked in, unannounced and without even knocking. He had specified before to Emelia, 'not to depend upon him in this reign.' His foot steps not making a sound as he walked over the red carpet towards the richly decorated throne. He stopped before the small steps to the heightened platform on which the throne rested to make a short bow.

"Princess, my lord." His voice sounded calm and wise as his monotones bared his decision. Emelia rose from her throne and Viktor standing already looked bothered by his sudden appearance.

Though Solm did have the nasty habit of entering through windows or being present in the room long before anyone entered to seemingly scare everyone with his short messages to Viktor and, just before him, Marcus. This particular entrance was, out of itself a rarity.

Emelia spoke with her head held high, the queen she was. "Rise and speak, Solm." He stood there, his height advantage he normally held above elders was minimized by the platform. He was tall, slender build and always preferred speed to strength. What set him apart was his turban, the material well worn and well kept. Habit from his years in the dessert of the east before Viktor recruited him to deal with his adversaries in his human years.

"I have seen the world, princess. I have seen it as human and as immortal. I believe it is time for me to go." Viktor frowned. His fellow elder held the same wordless expression.

"Go? Where? When?" Emelia's voice was demanding. Solm stood in front of his superiors yet equals, he was one of the first. An elite and as old as Viktor. "My time is over, this... War against your former lapdog not my own, I shall slumber. Until My presence is required yet again. But, only if the situation is true and dire." His voice stern but friendly.

Emelia's first reaction was to gasp. 'He wished to slumber like an elder? Did he just say that?' Despite his usual feverish expressionless looks he maintained. He and her somehow managed to make a connection, they both lost brothers and sisters to the first war. They both sacrificed their humanity to stop them, they both started to enjoy putting them down.

At first she saw him as just another death dealer. Then it became 'He was a death dealer like no other.' Then Viktor had transferred Solm over to her command, for planning William's capture. At first he listened to her orders. Then he retaliated, saying you would have to ensure he couldn't climb the trees to escape. He had even grabbed her around the waist. (And she had come closer to him through his frustrations then she ever liked.) And jumped with her in his arm up a tree to prove the point he was making.

When Emelia had heard of his wish the room about her crumbled. She had never imagined a reign without him for some reason. It was only know she came to her conclusion that she admired him. Not for his courage or his amount of kills or even his skills of torture and acquiring vital information. Those were his more boring and daily activities. What he was less known for was his skill at sneaking. She picked out of Viktor's memory that he had tasked Solm to witness a certain meeting at the end of his reign.

Solm was nowhere to be seen in the entire meeting. At first she'd thought he had defied Viktor's orders like Sonja and her regular absence on counsel meetings. Yet as the last Vampire and human left the hall he emerged from the shadows asking for satisfaction.

Emelia envied his skill. She was nearly in love with it. Not the man but what he could do. It was only later in her chambers after the ceremony in which they coffined Solm and drained his blood that she felt coldness along her cheeks in the winds on her balcony. She was crying. She was alone.

_Victoria's Mansion 2000_

A sports car came up the drive way. Selene's vehicle since she trashed the other one. Emelia felt a spring of joy come to life, as if her heart missed a beat. Even though it was little concern for a vampire. She saw two individuals get out. The one she knew as Michael, and a woman clad in black leathers and a new trench coat. Solm was nowhere to be found. As the two were seen entering the doors a soldier emerge from the opening of the door where the admiral had leaned not a few minutes before. "She requests you immediate presence in her office down the hall right."

Selene was nervous, she felt this for she knew Viktor would not approve of this request. Non of the death dealers would. She needed Solm, she needed a neutral vote for herself that counted. Her face maintained it's usual calm looks as she walked after her escort that met them in the main hall. The location of the mansion was given by the death dealers inside the safe house control room on, presumably, Emelia's orders.

As they entered the red carpeted and well decorated office of Victoria she immediately stood up from her chair. "Selene, and.. Michael Corvin I presume?" She had put on her superiors mask, expressionless and cold. Selene bowed to Viktor and Emelia.

"My lady...My lord." She swallowed at his silent gaze at Michael. As everyone greeted each other a third guest appeared from a shadow behind Emelia and slowly slid a finger down her hair sending a shiver up her spine. She turned around to face the feverish eyes and cold face of the first death dealer.

"Nice to see you still have that unnerving way of yours Solm.." He bowed his head in submission.

"Princess... Just a habit." He then bowed to Viktor who instantly lost sight of Michael as he immediately flared up. "My lord.." Solm added a certain sarcasm to his words.

"Hello old friend." He turned to face the matter at hand. Victoria pondered a moment before nodding at the silence.


	9. Chapter 8

Now the attention was drawn to the admiral herself as she gestured towards Micheal. "How long have you been infected with the virus?" Selene watched him ponder a moment before answering.

"Two nights, my lady." She inclined her head in his direction as acknowledgment. Viktor held his tongue but he was strongly disapproving that this meeting even took place. Selene, his daughter, would not find salvation in this dog's death... He pitied her for her mercy.

"Now then, Viktor!" She snapped him out of his desires to kill him now, behead him and be done with it.

"Yes, lady Corvinus?" He added a certain sarcasm to his words. If they didn't know his thoughts, they did now.

"Two days. How much blood can be shed in _two_ days?" She folded her arm behind her back again and had her 'do not lie to me' look on.

He bowed obediently. "In two nights every vampire could die with Marcus' death." He said so calmly.

"Viktor, Marcus is a hybrid. I can _feel_ his anger boil. I can _sense_ his anger just like I can sense William's pain and loneliness. It was a lie, Viktor. Nothing more."

She turned to face Emelia. "Do you think, this two days old lycan can kill Marcus awake?" Emelia shook her head.

"Solm?" He shook his head as well.

Wesker leaned in the doorway, his eyes obscured by his sunglasses. "I think he looks harmless..."

"Then we are in agreement! He'll be granted sanctuary. Since _everyone_ here is more experienced then him. He's harmless." Viktor shot her a protesting look but was answered with a sneer. Selene uttered a sigh of relief. Michael looked at Victoria.

"Um.. madam?"

She turned to face him."Yes?"

He licked his lips a moment not daring to look into her white blue eyes.

"Is Corvinus your real name?"

sighing at this of handed and completely random remark she uttered a irritated groan but answered regardless.

"Yes Michael. We are distant related. Anything else, grand cousin?" He shook his head, obviously bewildered by what he just heard.

He looked at Viktor and both shared a hateful look until Solm thoughtfully invited the three vampires and two immortals to a training session. Just so everyone could. 'develop their senses a bit and let off steam.' with reluctance did Viktor rip his eyesight of Michael and proceeded to follow Miloviec and Victoria down the steps to their training Dojo. Solm was nowhere to be seen but on the occasion a door slammed noting his presence.

"Okay, who would like to go first?" Miloviec grinned. "Hey Selene, how good are you in hand-to-hand sweetheart?" Selene simply glared at him and swung giving him only a second to dodge out of the way and leap into the middle of training area. Selene chased shortly after, the two sparred against each other for a good quarter hour, their punches nothing compared to the start, both of them tired and trying to still win.

"Oh yeah," Wesker grinned whilst avoiding a punch from Selene. "I forgot to inform you of the stakes, if you win. Nothing happens." He again avoided a punch. "And if I win, I get a kiss." He said so teasingly. What seemed a good idea to taunt at the time soon turned disastrous as Selene delivered an uppercut sending him home. Landing flat on his back he remained still a moment.

"Okay." He uttered a painful groan. "Okay, you win." Selene snorted and walked off the training mat. Solm looked at Emelia with a neutral expression. She looked back and replied with a slight blush. "Don't even think about it!" He eyed Viktor.

"You would rather face him? I've been in hibernation for the last millennium or so. Surely you'll win?" Emelia groaned.

"Oh, and Solm?" Wesker smirked. Solm merely looked at him.

"If you win, give her a long kiss." He laughed. Solm stared at him a minute before walking up the mat. Emelia, still dressed in a Death Dealers uniform clinging to her sides perfectly, took position opposite of him in a defensive pose. Solm calmly started his advance, turning his slow walking into a mind blowing speed as he lunged at the elder.

Emelia, having faced Solm about a few hundred years ago, was caught off guard by the now fully empowered Solm. His skill equaling close, very close indeed, to Viktor. She was knocked backwards into the cushioned wall.

Again Solm repeated this motion and Emelia rolled out of the way. Solm's fist hit nothing but air and feathered cushions. She delivered from her near prone position a kick to his mid section forcing him a few meters backwards, allowing Emelia to launch her counter offensive.

Solm was now on the defensive, blocking and enduring punch after punch delivered by the advancing elder, loosing considerable amounts of ground. Emelia placed a high aimed kick for his head, trying to leave no gaps as if she fought Viktor.

Solm bent backwards, let his knees buckle and rolled elegantly behind the elder standing up just to see her place that same kick to his chest dropping him to the ground a good ten meters backward on the mat. Emelia saw him trying to get up and spurted towards him trying to floor him just as he would get up or, hopefully, sooner.

She had no such luck, her opponent had indeed recovered balance to spin himself into the air with his arms and legs like a plank to land like a cat on his feet, ready for the spurting Emelia. Bracing himself shifting his weight to his front leg as the elder jumped like a cat on a bird, except the bird was nearly just as strong this time.

Solm placed his hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place whilst he swung her over his shoulder onto the ground slamming the air out of the elders lungs. "Oof!" Emelia lay panting on the ground.

Letting out a sigh of relief Viktor eyed his age old companion.

"Hey Solm!" Wesker shouted. "You get the honor of kissing your opponent for her defeat."

He stared blackly at him a full minute catching his breath before looking down at the panting elder.

Emelia looked up at him with a glance realizing what he was about to do. She could feel her lips pull at the corners of her mouth as her eyes fell close. Solm was never one for rules. Only if a superior stated this. He looked at her with questioning look, Emelia must've been very dazed or Solm didn't see her face enough before leaning in and locking their lips causing a shutter to run through her spine as his tongue moved around hers like a snake.

Wesker smirked but got a death glare of Viktor. Yet, as much as he disapproved of it. He was inwardly laughing out loud. Miloviec, now trying to bottle up his emotions to keep a straight face was having as much trouble as Viktor. When Emelia felt their lips part she gasped for air staring at a empty face with feverish eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You just didn't..." Emelia began. Solm tilted his head before answering the way he always did.

"Unless you were oblivious just then, we both know the answer to that." He walked off the scene and vanished into the shadows leaving her stunned in the middle of the training area. Not only had Solm beaten her at his first shot at combat in half a millennium, he also seemed to take considerable pleasure in humiliating her.

She looked at Viktor who finally gave in and allowed himself a sneer. "That was entertaining." She rolled her eyes. "Perhaps you're just jealous, Viktor." He pulled a sarcastic face in amusement.

"I did not get defeated by one of the eldest of assassins under my cause. Jealous? Hardly, disappointed in your incompetent and reckless defeat? Perhaps." He turned on his heel and left.

"Oh Viktor?" The smooth voice of the admiral echoed through the room. "I think I'll choose my opponent now, the one about to walk out who is an elder." He looked back at her in a subtle irritated way.

"Are you challenging me? Very well." He stepped on to the training ground, drawing his sword. Emelia got up and left the training ground leaving her, Wesker, Selene and a few death dealers to watch. The first few minutes were quiet as the two encircled each other, one with his thin sword the other with her scimitar.

Then they flew at each other, Viktor spurting forwards shifting his weight to his forward leg and brought his sword up for the kill. Victoria spun around him, gracefully jumping aside bringing her blade with the blunt side towards Viktor's head. He dodged and swung with a powerful left arm to her ribs blowing the air out of her lungs as she sprung backward to avoid his sword.

Landing in a crouched position, Victoria's white blue eyes observed Viktor carefully as he lunged towards her. Viktor was sure he had her, yet instead of hitting the daughter of Alexander, he hit thin air. A singing sound made him duck as her blade flung over his shoulder passed his head.

Yet again did the tide change in her favor as the clang of swords rang through the hall.

Viktor was defending himself against his female rival, compelled to defeat her to prove her arrogance in challenging him to a duel. As Victoria's strikes started to become weaker he felt there was something very wrong with this picture. He was not tired out in the slightest. Suddenly her blade came down with such force it knocked him off balance and as she swiped her feet under his he tumbled to the ground.

1402 AD Castle Corvinus

He was suddenly staring into the cool eyes of his daughter as he lay knocked to the castle stairs, his head still fussy over what had just happened. She was begging him, yelling to him to call off the guards. Sonja, how could you do this? He again tried to fight back drawing a dagger and fend off the sword. Before he knew it he was disarmed by his own daughter. "Call off the guards for the sake of your grand child!" Sonja placed Viktor's hand of her abdomen. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be!

"A miracle father! A miracle. A union of the blood lines!" This was too much for him her closed his eyes all his thoughts focused on the one thing he still had. He no longer had Sonja. But he still had her twin. In his grief he shouted the one name that came first in his mind. "Amilia!"

He opened his eyes, his cobalt ones locked with Sonja's surprised look. He regretted this.

He did not want his daughters to fight to the death. But he had no choice. Lucian, had given him no choice. Neither did Sonja.

A black figure soared over the walls knocking Sonja off Viktor whom immediately started to retrieve his sword. A figure in elite armor was battling Sonja, the two lady vampires locked in deadly, elegant combat. Twirling around each other nearly making it look like dancing. Viktor shouted of the top of his voice.

"Enough!"

He spurted between the two with his own sword knocking Sonja's blade out of her hands. Amilia backed off, sheathing her sword before standing in front of Lucien.

Whispering something then stepping towards Sonja, taking off her helmet revealing her fair hair that was combed into a ponytail behind her head. Her cobalt eyes locked with Sonja's. After what seemed like an eternity Sonja quietly spoke. "Why, sister? What did I do to sparkle so much anger for you to subdue me? Is it the tittle of heir I so carelessly threw at your feet?" Amilia's eyes didn't change. Only tears dropped from her cheeks. Viktor was certain these weren't from the rain.

"How can you see me like that, Sonja? I envied you, I wished the tittle of heir with all of my love with it to you." Her voice was sad, yet contained. "You see me as you see your father. You let that... _Wolf_ manipulate you into thinking a life with him is better then here and for that you killed your own men."

Viktor looked to Sonja for a reaction but her face seemed stone as she watched her. "Is that all, Amilia? Is that the best insult and weak reason you can think off?" A loud smack was heard before Viktor could react his second daughter had slapped Sonja.

"Weak reasoning? How about Jason lying dead right _there!_ Not three feet from you! How about Boggierd lying dead right_ there_! Not four feet from you!" She motioned to each respective dead person on the ground speaking his name.

_2000 Victoria's Mansion_

Viktor was suddenly back in the room with a pair of white blue eyes staring at him. In mere seconds he flicked his wrists dropping his sword and grabbing two knives falling out of his sleeves. He lunged forward taking Victoria by surprise and subduing her with a knife to her throat. Her scimitar was laying somewhere behind her. "I shall take this as your final surrender, my lady?"


	10. Chapter 9

The stare off was quiet, not even Miloviec said his witty remarks. "Very well, Viktor." Corvinus spoke calmly. "You have proven yourself to be an excellent adversary, my lord."

The knives were withdrawn and flicked back up his wrists. He was about to look for his sword when it was held for him. The admiral held the sword out for him. He took the sword and sheathed it back in it's scabbard.

"I require some time alone, my lady." He turned on his heel and left for his chambers. Eying Wesker carefully. Selene followed him out, he didn't refuse her company.

"What's wrong with him?" Wesker Yerkes his thumb over his shoulder to the door.

"I believe I reminded him of a certain fateful day for his offspring.." A painful smile played across her lips.

Inside his chambers he sat himself in a comfortable leather chair dragged in front of the fire place. The red fabric of the floor and the fire giving the room an unusual cozy and warm look. Works of art could be seen on the walls, Werewolves and mortals mostly. A few vampire paintings their fangs bared at the sun.

Selene stood loyally at his side, staring calmly into the fire. Taking Selene's presence as death dealer not a second longer he turned to her from his leather arm chair, speaking in a calm voice trying to mask his grief. "Please, sit down, my dear. We are perfectly secure here."

Without even questioning him she moved from his side to pick a chair next to him. A chair covered in that same red fabric that started to seem charming. Or maybe it was just Selene's presence amongst it that lightened his mood.

Together did Sire and daughter stare quietly into the flames. For once, both were thinking of their family. What they had lost to this war and remembering why they did what they did.

_1207 Viktor's castle dungeons._

Crying could be heard as Viktor came down at his daughter's request. Walking towards the cell at the end of the corridor. "Tell me you're not just afraid to put it down." A sneer evident on his face.

The female walking next to him, slightly shorter then himself, was dressed in elite armor of the death dealers. More protection, although her suit of armor was exceptionally decorated. Golden symbols of the coven covered her breast plate that cupped her breasts naturally, her hour glass figure was barely visible anymore as the once human daughter was now a six century old vampire noble.

"The lycan mother was dead before she could move... She is not the problem." Viktor walked into the cell that was held by a pair of astonished death dealers, their faces priceless watching what display lay bare before them. A baby, with no hair or snout. Viktor stared at it in contemplation. As he turned to his daughter. He was inclined to get a crossbow and shoot it regardless, but he maintained a calm and emotionless posture.

"Clean up the mother, check on that child every few hours. My dear, with me." He motioned calmly with his hand towards the female as he walked out of the cell. The fair haired vampire stared at this sight a second longer before her face frowned in disgust. Catching up Viktor they both walked out of the cells and back into the corridors of the castle.

"I wasn't aware of these... Children being born, what have you been up to?" A weak tone of sarcasm could be heard. Viktor didn't answer. They both rounded a corner and nearly collided with Kahn. "My apologies my lord." He bowed to Viktor. He nodded to him. Kahn turned to his female companion. "My lady Amilia, your... Presence is requested as a counsel meeting is about to commence."

She eyed him carefully before he offered a slow salute. "My lord I'll be off, good luck on your meeting." He hastily continued on his way. The elder and his daughter now walked towards the throne room. Upon entering the hush voices immediately fell silent as both vampires entered the room.

Amilia stopped in the middle of the room and silently awaited her father to ascend his throne. As he sat down and nodded to her she began.

"The counsel requested my presence?" Her voice was kept neutral. Coloman stepped into the middle of the room, the lady remained in her stance. Her body standing up to it's full length and her left hand on her sword fastened at her hip.

"We have one empty seat, as most of us know. We've been looking for a replacement, even if just temporary." Viktor watched his daughter's reaction, but like her father, her expression gave nothing away as she carefully eyed Coloman.

"What say you, lady Amilia? Will you accept this generous offer?" After a moment of silence Coloman cast a questioning glance. Part of Viktor wanted to laugh out loud, he knew she wouldn't accept. Amilia, his eldest daughter, was an expert military commander with centuries of experience fighting William. And she hated every single man and woman on the counsel, accusing them of being manipulative. Yet, she was always able to pleasantly surprise him with her thoughts and mind. They needed that counsel member.

"I accept this offer but will ask the counsel to remain on the look out for a potential member, I accept. But only temporary until this problem has been resolved." Coloman dipped his head to her and motioned to the empty chair next to Viktor's throne. He watched her approach him and sit down beside him. A explosion of pride within his chest. 'My daughter, offered a counsel seat. And she takes it despite her hatred for politics for the good of the coven... She'll make a wonderful elder.' With these words did the night meeting commence with their newest member offering suggestions where she felt the need for improvement, which was not very often.

_2000 Victoria's Mansion_

He sighed. Leaning back into his arm chair before realizing he had been staring at Selene whist strayed in thought. And she presumably had noticed. His eyes quickly resumed their stance towards the fireplace that was burning low. Without even telling, Selene moved to the fireplace to poke the fire and add another wood block. Absentmindedly she whispered. "I wonder why Marcus destroyed his coven." Selene didn't get her answer. Viktor was already away in his memory. The fateful day he lost what he thought was uncorrupted. The purest vampire he had seen. Amilia.

_1409 AD __Ördögház_

_The days for him were numbered. There was no escape, he had tried to defy nature's order. He now must pay the price._

Viktor stood solemnly in front of the gates of the coven. The night seemingly lighter around him. He was victorious yet again. There was only one survivor. It must be Amilia returning to him. He awaited his daughter's return, though, ideally he would have had Kraven as well, he was indeed very useful. The gates opened, it's ancient mechanisms screaming for oil. A black rider rode in, his horse exhausted. It was without doubt not her. He pulled his hood down. Viktor heart stopped. Kraven. 'impossible'

He walked towards Kraven as he got off his horse holding the piece of skin above his head. Viktor ignored it. "Where is Amilia?" His grinning stopped. The elder's eyes glowed fiercely as he threw him across the ground Uttering a agonizing scream. "TELL ME LUCIEN'S DEAD! Or you will pay for your cowardice!"

He held up the branded skin. "He's dead. I set a fire engulfing the entire fortress. And, my lord, others might have escaped. I have seen others enter and later leave." He trembled in the elder's presence.

"He better be." Viktor spurted into his castle slamming the door to his sleeping chambers shut and promptly threw himself in his chair.

_2000 Victoria's mansion_

He opened his eyes as he felt wetness down his cheek. Before realizing it, Selene was kneeing at his side laying her hand upon his. He took her hand in his. "My dear... I would not wish for you ever to leave my side." He meant it, he would not loose Sonja again. Not after Amilia was slain by the one man now alive and stronger then ever. His arrogance believing Kraven had been a mistake. Doubting Selene at all was a mistake. Yet, 'This lycan must be dealt with at some point.'

For now he would give his honor to the lady of their new coven. But soon when this is over... Things will return to the way they were. Selene rested again in her chair. Watching the fire with her lord and sire at her side.

Somewhere inside the mansion Emelia confronts Solm after spending an hour searching the shadows. He stood passively, seemingly enduring Emelia rage. "I cannot believe you gave in to that unbelievably horrid joke! Can you, for once, **not** humiliate me? A century older means nothing!" groaning she slammed her fist into the wall next to Solm leaving a dent.

"I would have thought, my dear, that you would have more patience after my awakening. It appears quite the opposite." He leaned against the wall staring calmly into her face.

Tilting his head slightly he exposed a mischievous grin that made Emelia shiver. "This conversation is over." Emelia abruptly turned around and was walking towards the entrance ignoring the last statement that pierced her like a sword's edge.

"Yet you didn't refuse." Looking back she saw that Solm had gone. Presumably stalking towards some other unfortunate victim to scare to death and beyond. She wished to sneer, obviously she was infatuated. Infatuated from the start. It was just reawakened. Solm was someone to get used to. Ever since her first reign of sixty years alone, Solm proved invaluable. It was him who informed her of possible large gatherings of lycans, only to return a few nights later with his new 'pet' and claiming they would need to search thoroughly in order to be sure they got all of them.

Then he was gone for a good month. The first time they had met after his absence was mind blowing. Not one vampire could survive that long away from the castle... Could they? Emelia reached her chambers and opened the door and closed it behind her. As it clicked shut her eyes adjusted to the dark room. The curtains were closed to shut out the light of day. (As usual) Her room was on the second floor of the mansion. The room, in her eyes, was a dark shade of blue and purple. Though, during the times she did have the light on it was just blue Emelia had come to like the tint.

As far as she was concerned? Yes this could be a new coven. Just with humans and an immortal.


	11. Chapter 10

Victoria sat in her office discussing things of importance when the phone on her desk rang. Emelia frowned as she picked it up ending the conversation rather abruptly. "You better have good reasons, sorry for rudeness." The voice on the other end was a whisper but Emelia could hear it. A male voice she was familiar with. "My dear, Viktor is about to betray you, he is using you and you must hurry. Marcus is with me and has agreed to help finish him once and for all."

Her eyes widened as she stared at Emelia whom seemed taken aback by this. "Fine! We'll cut details later but I need to deal with personal and personnel issues first." Smacking the phone down she stared at Emelia, her white blue eyes silently breaking her down. It was more deafening then a Lycan's roar and more chilling then a vampire hiss.

"Here is likely where you draw the line. I imagine that this is the part where you dodge for the door and I reluctantly have to stop you." The elder shook her head.

"Why? Why help us and then destroy us? All whist killing lycans... What did you and him hoped to achieve?" The admiral leaned backwards in her chair, her now leather gloved fingers folded perfectly, presumably after years of practice and using it for intimidation.

"Let us not forget something. I aided ***you*** and not Viktor. There is nothing else that I care for then my brother and his beloved elder."

She smirked inwards, her face remaining neutral as she watched in amusement how Emelia snapped at her. "

You know nothing of that!"

The words were hollow to her own ears. 'She has lived for the better part of fifteen centuries. She has shared more stories with him then herself in all their years together. Of course she knew!'

"You two make a perfect couple might I add. My compliments to you and Marcus, but we must celebrate after this coup where we give the real elders their power. And the first vampire his coven."

With this she rose from her chair, her long coat she wore majestically flowing down just above her feet, giving her a look of authority Emelia knew so well. Viktor.

"Your not so different from Viktor, Victoria. This is why I will not warn him. It has no use, one will replace the other."

Her words seemed to stung her as the admiral slowly turned around. Without further notice she flung across the room and into her abdomen. Forcing her back against the wall with strength Emelia didn't even know she possessed.

"Viktor and I have been broken down to the core and are corrupted by power. But that is where our common ground _ends_. _I am not Viktor._ I am, still onto this day, Alexander's daughter. I split up because he would seem guilty if I operated from within his elements. I choose my fate by involving myself in this war. You know what will happen. I know what will happen. Alexander knows... And he respects my choice."

She wasn't holding her down anymore, her words were enough to pin her to the wall.

"You're not going to-"

"Yes I am. I have chosen my fate by killing the wrong side and I will make amends. Lucien can have me whole. But not before I have Viktor."

He voice was trembling, 'she was insane' Her mind had the sudden urge to just beat her down to make her stay where she was. In a desperate attempt she flung her arm around her neck and pulled her into an embrace.

"Your men may be meaningless to you, but you are not meaningless to me! Please don't do this!"

A shiver went down Victoria's spine as she was pulled into the hug, she didn't resist.

"When was the last time we had met each other like this?" She sighed the woman in her arms little to no different then the girl she had known over eight centuries ago.

_1200 AD Castle Corvinus_

She was walking towards the main hall, her hair tied behind her back in a tail and her purple velvet dress was flowing around her as she slipped down the steps. The main doors opened and the guards readied their weapons. They were expecting a mortal noble, a descendant from a newly established noble house. It's name had her puzzled what it could mean. But she had grasped the facts quite rapidly afterwards.

House Vladislous was a cover up for Victoria's own troop movements. The riders came in and immediately the servants got their horses. The cold interior of Castle Corvinus didn't do the eight members well. Each member was clad in ceremonial armor. Richly decorated blazon of house Vladislous. A silver Skull cracking in half. Each shoulder plate was decorated with a golden sun.

However unsettling the blazing golden suns were, it was nothing compared to the white blue eyes each member had. Victoria was upfront, along with, presumably, the captain of her escort. He seemed a Czech from the way he talked.

"We shall accompany you, my lady."

Probably the loose ends of a on the way conversation. Each member of her escort was armed with a deadly hand-and-a-half sword. (Also known as bastard swords) Unusual, her own death dealers were equipped with broadswords.

"Well gentlemen, Glad we are finally here. Now then." Victoria bowed to Emelia. "I am lady Vladislous, we wish to discuss a mutual peace hunting these wolves in your lands..."

Emelia's look remained cold, she nodded and motioned to one of her death dealers to guide them to the throne room. Upon entering a hush whisper broke the silence amongst the counsel members. 'Lady Vladislous' walked up to the small stairs that led to the platform where the throne was. Seated on it, Emelia.

"She has spoken of wanting peace and free reign to combat the plague that has ravaged our lands! I give you the bold lady Vladislous herself!...Speak."

Emelia kept her features cold but on the inside a leap of joy sprung to her chest. Her old friend had returned. The words she uttered were barely making their mind into her conscious as she studied her companions. Strange for them to have the same eyes as she did. They smelled human, but also of something else...

"As I stated to the head of your counsel and ruler of your lands, these savage beasts are a plague on the lands, _your_ lands." Emelia knew this game well, Viktor used it against her before, yet Amilia was faster then usual to respond to this. Standing up in her elite death dealer armor that was richly decorated she remained cold and expressionless as she spoke. Her cobalt blue eyes were patiently scanning Valarious.

"And why does the head of this noble house make us such an offer? Is it because of 'incompetence' and you see pity and wish to aid us in destroying these beasts?"

Amilia was a tactician, her counsel seat was once occupied by Coloman, the head of the counsel and Emelia herself was quite worried about this shift in power. Amilia, now head of the counsel and leader of a entire death dealer legion. It was quite the accomplishment for her. Only now was she acknowledged by everyone as Viktor's 'Adopted street daughter.' Viktor altered history itself, making himself the first vampire instead. But Amilia couldn't be his daughter, she lingered too much in her human traits.

Thus Amilia, after the death of nearly everyone that knew this history in one of William's more devastating attacks became nothing more then an orphan raised from the streets. Emelia felt deep pity, though she rarely showed any of it to her. First she was made a vampire, a creature she saw as a monster herself, then she was turned into a weapon for Viktor to use and send out at will. Then he took her name from her.

Little did the elders know, Amilia would become famous, a legend amongst the death dealers. Those that knew altered the rumor. 'Amilia, the icy murderous elder.' But this only added to the already weak minded figure. It was not long after Marcus sired her that she became suicidal. She fought until death was upon everything that attacked either herself or her companions. Not one wolf survived.

It made Viktor think that she honored his gift granted by Marcus. But here, Marcus and herself discussed this. And both him and Emelia came to the conclusion that she wasn't trying to impress. She was trying to get herself killed in any possible way. Spending nearly days if necessary, hunting targeted Alpha's. Both confronted Viktor with this and showed him the error of turning her against her will. He would have nothing of it. Amilia was his (Adopted) Daughter, she would always be loyal.

Emelia's thoughts were interrupted by a question raised to her. The elder quickly remembered 'why' she was sitting there and had shocking come to the conclusion that she had stared at Amilia the whole time.

"Does Princess Emelia agree to grant this temporary access the our lands and hunt these creatures?" Amilia's voice remained controlled and cold as she sharply yet thoughtfully interrupts the elders thoughts. Little consideration was necessary.

She nodded to her and Amilia bowed her head in respect.

"I vote 'Aye' to this as well, more troops to combat and keep in check despite our ow numbers will be greatly appreciated, my lady." The counsel meeting ended and the nobles left with her escort to her chambers. Emelia descended her throne in order to gently pat her name carrier to stay put. She waited for everyone to leave, then motioned for the guards to follow.

Sighing in relief Amilia relaxed her pose, though still standing at full attention. Her eyes stared straight ahead. Not looking at the elder, keeping herself in check. A ability that surely took the better part of a century to master.

"At ease, counsel head." She sat down. Emelia sat in the seat beside her. Her pose relaxed but she sternly watched her. Amilia's gaze was upon her chest, still not meeting her eyes.

"How could you let this happen?" Emelia let it out, she needed to know. For more then six hundred years did she follow Viktor's orders, following them as precise as any soldier could. For more then six hundred years did Amilia follow her father and did everything he asked of her with her head bent.

Until finally, Emelia had started to read the history in castle Corvinus, Viktor's personal diaries of his human years. Amilia was his daughter, she was his heir and yet she was more a slave then any lycan was. Not physically in chains. But mentally destroyed so much that she couldn't possibly resist anything.

She had seen Viktor press her against walls early in her vampire life, telling her not to question him. And she was there when the last part of the broken daughter that still held it's own authority ordered everyone she was capable of ordering to leave. She then fell on her knees in front of Viktor, bringing tears into Emelia's eyes as Viktor's own daughter pleaded him to end her life, to kill her, set her into hibernation. Anything to just stop the pain.

Viktor told her he would never kill his flesh and blood. He refused to hear her pleas. He had death dealers drag her out of his sight as she was hurled up and marched into her rooms. Locked into them for three days. The day after Viktor proclaimed the new history, and that his daughter was a mere orphan from the streets he adopted. Emelia had thought to see Amilia fly at him, she had imagined a life or death battle between father and daughter. She merely bowed her head at him. Thanking him of the mercy he had shown. Emelia had nearly thrown up at the spot.

How could he do this? She was, later that night in Marcus' arms. Not crying for herself, but for her name carrier that didn't cry. Viktor had stripped that from her. But she knew what he was doing, she and Marcus knew. If Amilia couldn't release herself of her human thoughts and bonds. Then Viktor was going to do it for her. Later that night they were called upon in a private meeting.

"I wish you all to understand that this is by no means a coup to overthrow any of you."

The words would haunt Emelia until the day of her demise.

Amilia's gaze shifted to the ground. "What do you speak of, princess?"

Emelia's eyes glowed with a dangerous emerald light. She spoke in a whisper, unable to shout at her in her anger.

"By the elders you know what I speak of, Amilia. How could you just let him!? You are older them me! A few years, sure. But you are as old as him! You were his daughter! His _heir_ ! And you let him walk over you like this?" She spat these words at her. Amilia's gaze didn't shift from the ground. Her shoulder slumped as her shield finally gave was for the elder to see her bare, the girl she had first met.

"I... He...He is my father! His words must mean my command!"

"ENOUGH!' Emelia yelled at her, the women next to her quickly winched and lowered her head into submission. "Forgive me, princess! I didn't mean to offend you!" Her voice trembled. 'She thinks I am like Viktor' Emelia's voice in her head rang. 'She can't see my sympathy.' Compelled to get her answer, she switched tactics. She pulled the apologetic and submissive woman into her arms.

Amilia only shivered as she allowed herself to be pulled over. She let Emelia make her sit on her lap and be pulled into an embrace. Here she couldn't hold back and burst into silent sobbing. The only human thing she had left. The only emotion she had felt in six hundred years washed over her in clean waves of pain. Sadness in it's purest forms.

"I'm sorry, My lady!" She tried to keep herself at bay. "I cannot control myself..." Emelia could taste her fear, her fear to be punished because of showing how weak she could be.

"Shhhh. There, there now, my child. You're safe now. I won't hurt you, I just want to know. Why, why do you allow yourself this torture. More sow how do you endure this?"

Emelia held her head on her shoulders. Feeling centuries of sorrow exposed as her shield crumbled as a vampire in sunlight.

"I don't want what I am! I cannot forgive myself for my ability to be corrupted into this... Monster!"

Emelia knew what it was she referred to. And to the day it shocked her. All her generals were given the choice to remain human or become immortal. Viktor, in his arrogance and selfishness made Marcus turn her, he was still recovering from his death experience as a loud scream ran through the entire castle, a shriek that could only be described as a dying woman in agony.

The coven's history was covered in sad events. Marcus, William. But nothing compared the tales left unwritten or untold. Her deeds went down into the coven's history as the most heroic death dealer to have ever been graced to serve directly under the eldest of them all. Her suicidal attacks deeds of courage and bravery, her orphanage to her 'rise' (Emelia would snort in defiance at this word as she read through the new history.) as Viktor's most trusted and loved daughter an example to all.

It needed no explanation that the real Amilia wasn't brave, heroic or even courageous. Only eager to end the suffering that she unwillingly was made to endure. Her life endless torment as time and time again she threw herself into the claws of the wolves, emerging victorious to her father's pride. To him a sign of her defiance of fear. To Marcus and Emelia, pure suicidal attempts that Viktor either didn't see or didn't want to see.

"There is nothing I can do to alter you back. But I can make your pain ease, if you would just talk to me..." The sobbing woman in her arms could not utter a word as the main doors opened and Marcus strolled towards them stopping dead in his tracks. Amilia shot a glance and gasped nearly trembling in fear as Emelia sighed in irritation.

"Marcus, I had her nearly calmed, then you barge in. What's next, Viktor?"

A frown crossed his face as he casually walked towards the two woman, the Emelia not even the eldest. "I am sorry, my darling. I didn't know you were repairing her mental state."

He eyed the heaving body of Amilia, who's gaze remained fixed away from either elder's eyes. Emelia glared at him as he continued. "I had warned your father of course that he should consider a better solution, of course. But I am sure you knew how that went..."

The body on her lap began to sob again, desperate to control what the elders set ablaze in her chest and eyes.

"Imagine my surprise after years still that you haven't had the slightest hint or thought of treachery."

Emelia glared at him. "Don't even think about it!"

Yet as she spoke these words a faint whisper came from the once perfect and still form of a death dealer. "What is thy will...My lord?"

Marcus was simply grinning. "You know, since I am you sire. I am also, sort of, your father..." Emelia looked at his baffled. 'Where is this going?' Amilia stirred in her arms and dared for the first time that she had ever seen, to stare at Marcus' eyes.

"What do you mean, Marcus?" Emelia wasn't getting her picture right, she needed more info before she could be sure.

"Quite simple, If Viktor can alter history, then so can I! She's our daughter!" He offered her a mischievous grin, his sarcastic smile made her nearly forget how preposterous the remark actually was.

"Marcus, sometimes I question your sanity." Emelia allowed herself the faintest of smiles. "But now I am quite sure you're insane! Alter it without Viktor? How in the elder's name would you do that?"

He shrugged but looked at a red eyed Amilia, 'She is so sweet when she is astonished.' "Would you like that, my dear? A daughter?" Emelia looked at the woman in her arms then back at him.

"A bit old to confess, but yes. If you can't help yourself. But 'do' ask her if this is what she wants first. Unlike _last time_." she added this sarcastic remark much to his pleasure. His humor continued to amaze her.

"Of course, _my darling,_" He added the last with his sarcastic voice yet again.

"So, Amilia. How would you like to be more then a 'orphan' at the mercy of Viktor? Our daughter? Would you like that?" A silent Amilia nodded to him. "If you can make the pain stop... I'll give you anything..."


	12. Chapter 11

Emelia was walking towards the nobles chambers and her own. She rounded a corner of the dark corridor and nearly collided with a long, slender man wearing out of fashion clothing. A turban wrapped around his head. Despite he never showed it to neither Viktor nor her, she could see his century long tiredness in his feverish light blue eyes. He sighed at her sight, not leaving his spot leaning nonchalantly against the wall. "Evening, princess." His voice was kept in those same monotones that gave her the creeps every time he spoke.

Even when he was human, his coldness made him one of Viktor's favorite. 'Oh sorry it was still 'lord' Viktor.' Emelia thought with her teeth clenched, nearly drawing blood. Yet as much as she hated Viktor, Solm was, strange, to say the least. Sometimes he was his equal, sometimes his opposite. On one hand she could count his cold attitude towards everyone as Viktor did. On the other hand, he wasn't charismatic. Far from it, he was barely 'seen' around the castle. He just stalked the hallways, not making a sound as he walked.

"What is it, Solm?" His usual attitude was broke with a smile, one that could easily creep her out even more if he didn't keep it small. He adjusted his pose, shifting his weight to his other leg. With some concern did he watch the door he had turned his back on before his face turned to it's usual non-caring expression.

"I believe lady Vladislous is not whom she seems. Though it is not my place to utter such words to spread rumors, I'd think you would do better knowing yourself." His voice remained in monotones, sending a shiver down her spine. She had no idea how this man did it. She was an elder. One of the most powerful first generation vampires. Yet this man could creep her through and through.

"I am... Quite aware of this, Solm. I even know who she is and she is my friend. Will that be all, Vizier?" She remained in a offensive pose, ready to dare him into trying anything or talking about this. But as usual, his face remained neutral. His hand unfolded from his position and without sound dashed in front of her. His eyes were not what scared her, a black viper was crawling out of his sleeve. He grabbed the snake and softly comforted it before making one of his teasing grins again.

"She likes you... With some respect." Emelia was enraged by this, 'the audacity of this man!' It angered her more then anything. However there was no lesson of respect that would work on him if he did do something rash. It was rare that he did anything at all other then make a report to Viktor, annoy her because he could and then stalk around, creeping out human servants.

His next comment threw her off guard. A look of concern on his face. "What has become of lady Amilia, princess?" though his expression was quick to revert back to the nonchalantly standing around stance, Emelia saw that he may just be a bit better then he showed. Spending her time in the library, Marcus and Emelia had edited, with the aid of a smirking Tannis, the book that they were using to copy in the new history.

"She's our daughter now." She grinned at the quirked eyebrow. 'Finally, some reaction!' The reaction was small yet Solm had a knack for being irritant. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear, though she knew everything about Amilia, Solm still was a master at noticing things. When Viktor didn't notice some twitch in a face that indicated a lie he would know moments later by a tapping finger on his shoulder.

"Amilia has become a bit crazed lately don't you think?" His voice was teasing her.

"I have seen her charge odds that would inevitably cause her death with eagerness, I have seen her sitting in her room for hours on end, staring at nothing but the wall."

Emelia was struggling to show no emotions, but she knew he had her. He always had her, no matter how or what subject. He could send shivers down her spine and break the ice encased around her.

This particular subject however was where he had gone too far. Punching him on the chest and pinning him to the wall the closed the remaining distance using her body and pure strength to pin him there. "I know, Solm. I knew before you told me. I knew from day one, I 'saw' her from day one and I could tell, like you, she was on the brink."

She had lost it. However. No matter what she did, he had the audacity to do what he did best. Twisting her palms with strength nearly greater if not equal to hers. Twisting her body so she was with her back against the wall he pulled out a curved dagger and, using his body to pin her palms between their bodies he put the dagger to her throat.

His gaze was intensified, his arms steady as the dagger was beginning to apply pressure to her throat. "I have you neck, princess. Consider this. I trained Amilia in combat. But she also has mastered the arts Viktor taught her, including blood sorting. I do not think you'll be missed by him. Merely replaced." His voice were still monotones, but his intense gaze was enough to ensure her he meant it.

"And what now, Solm? Replace me?" Emelia wasn't aware if his knowledge of blood sorting was true. But if he knew...'He couldn't know..' Yet the man before her pinning her in a lethal position had known stranger things that seemed impossible. Yet his snake was still nowhere to be seen. Which was a good sign. As her brought one of her wrists up, he bared his rarely shown teeth and bit down causing a gasp to sound trough the hall way. Her looked up at her with a deadly smirk. In a fit of rage she bit down in his neck, groaning he yanked her from his shoulder with Viktor's strength. Yet it was far to late, Memories flashed before her eyes.

A girl wrapped in an attire much like her own, only she was fair hared and crying in the arms of her mentor. 'He knows, he knows everything!' The memory flashed before her and Emelia was horrified, if Amilia had broken down before she came back to witness the reformation of the counsel then Solm was now aware of just about everything she knew. Shoving him backwards against the wall much to his annoyance she nearly shouted at him as glares were exchanged.

"What did you do to her? What have you found so interesting?" The blank expression that followed didn't scare Emelia, in fact he seemed to slightly rip his own shield apart in light of this revelation. "If it surprises you, my lady. She came to me first. I merely inquired why she was suddenly no longer in her zombified state. As unexpected as it was, she suddenly was wrapping her arms around me for some reason. I believe you are familiar with the pose?" A teasing hint. Subtle enough to tell her what he had seen.

'Oh god no. Me showing compassion seen by him? Hell no.' Remaining in her usual cold pattern, Solm sighed, but it wasn't annoyance. He looked at her with tired eyes, yet it wasn't boredom.  
"Solm what else is wrong?" He didn't immediately reply, even though her hostility had vanished, he didn't grin. He stared at her. Taking a sigh he made his reply, not bothering in the slightest to reformulate his plan in anything less shocking.

"I wish to build a slumber tomb and plan on using it once finished. I need time to think, alone and unspoiled. And some peace and quiet." His monotones as usual. Emelia eyed him, her exterior remained cold. Her insides crumbled. Their greatest Vampire warrior gone. 'It's not like **you** could replace him, hmm?' The voice rang loudly in the back of her head. And it actually occurred to her that they technically already had. Amilia had a seat at the head of the counsel, she led the death dealers.

"And why the urge to sleep Solm?"

Her coldness put a sly smile on his face. One of the many things you never knew with him. He was unpredictable.

"Princess, I think you know the meaning of tired better then anyone." About to open her mouth for another question he silenced her putting a finger to her lips.

"Doing it will be fine. You, after all, are an elder. I am not." With these words did he depart. Moving soundlessly away from the corridor she wanted to walk through for about as soon as her friend had arrived.

Knocking on the door Emelia stood in silence. 'Perhaps they already left.' Movement. A female voice. "Yes, who calls?"

"Victoria... It's me.." The door opened and Victoria stepped out. Dressed in a dark blue elaborate dress. It elegantly hugged her curves and her puff sleeves added a nice touch. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders down her back.

"Yes, princess Emelia. What is it?" A smile played across her lips and the rarity of such beautiful things were an outrage. "May we be friends, or are you trying a subtle way of saying you're pure business now?"

_Victoria's Mansion 2000_

She knew what happened next. This was an exact dejavu of their last encounter. Somehow Emelia always ended up holding her in her arms. Yet things were different now. It was a different world, although it was the same as it always was. They had lost most of their men. Wasn't it for the admiral two vampire elders would've died in one stroke of daylight.

"I care, Emelia." The voice was calm and composed. She was snapped from her thoughts. 'How long have we stood here?' "Yet my mind is made up. By the way, I think you'll want to speak to Marcus after this is over. It'll take time for the contact to come here. He's by boat, so in a few days time." She let go and set off. Leaving Emelia in the office that was used by her friend for so long. As she was about to throw the desk through the window, until she noticed the phone's red light bleeping and remembered this meant it had some message on it.

Sitting herself down she pulled the horn off the hook and laid it next to her ear. Next she pressed a series of buttons she had learned to press since the phone's invention. A loud bleep sounded through the horn and the message began to play. A male voice spoke and she remembered it from somewhere, as she listened she tried desperately to remember where.

"My dear, if you are listening, I wish you to know I have always loved you. As I have William and Marcus. Yet in light of a recent event I cannot let you fall to the hands of my son's tormentor. I will arrive in the harbor in five days. Take Viktor with you. I shall deal with it, peacefully if I can. Violently if I must.

Tell Emelia not to grieve for Viktor, he has little left to loose. Marcus has seen her, and he leaped in joy when he did. I only hope she will to. Ahem... Anyway, be ready. Lorenz Macaro."

'Lorenz Macaro...' Emelia never heard the name in her life. Though she could venture a guess in who he was, she had learned this only led to unpleasant surprises. She would see for herself. Five nights of waiting. "My dear." She shot up in the chair. "Viktor." His cold voice was unmistakable. He leaned in the door way eying her carefully.

"Who was that?"

Emelia glared at him. "The term privacy has lost it's touch, apparently." she snapped at him, certainly she wasn't stronger, but the only one in this house that could beat him was probably outdoors.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" His voice became threatening. Perhaps too much for her liking. Stepping into the room and towards the desk she sat at, Viktor posed a direct threat. He could kill her. Not easily but still. Leaning forward with a cold expression on her face she went into hostile mode nearly growling at him as she bared her fangs.

"Perhaps you have overstepped your boundaries. I am still in control, and you. You will soon sleep again along with me." Her cold gaze bored into him and to her surprise he backed off a moment. Though she had realized Miloviec was leaning in the door way. Nodding to Viktor then jerking his thumb towards the exit.

"This is your leave, pal." His Chechen voice was distinctly marked with a Hungarian accent mixed with it. Viktor reluctantly walked out. Watched by a pair of light illuminating from under his sunglasses. The lights disappeared and her shifted his weight to the other leg leaning on the other side of the door post.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or must I interrogate you, Soren style?" Grinning at his own remark and the at the cold elder.

"I believe I'd kill you before you even got started." She replied flatly.

_Sancta Helena_

He sat quietly a moment, hearing the familiar sounds of rotating blades above him he took a stance in front of his desk. He could sense her. It had taken her two nights to round up the remaining Lycans in the latest destroyed den. And she had spent a part of the day too. The door opened softly as the man straightened his Grey coat. Before him stood a woman, paler then any and eyes illuminating in a creepy white blue. Her blond locks fell over her shoulder and down the back of the armor plating she had worn.

"Was the mission successful?" He asked calmly and relaxed as she nodded.

She spoke quietly. "Yes, sir. There were no witnesses to be silenced and we cleaned the place of bodies. Area was secured."

Her brief report satisfied him and he nodded to the men behind her. "You can go." He held his hand up to her.

"Not you my dear. There's someone I'd like you to meet. And old friend of yours.."


	13. Chapter 12

_ Mainframe Control safe house_

"Okay people, we need to move fast! I want that safe house under lock down, Selene. With me!" Carlos, a black haired biker dressed in a bomber jack and combat boots along with standard issue special forces pants was quick to load his shotgun as 'the beasties' were at his door. "Why do I 'always' get into trouble?" Groaning as he and Selene spurted to the entrance to take position. Followed by a few death dealers.

Carlos was a lycan, Selene despised him because of this more then anything else. The guy was in command because Wesker had said so and, although he did a good job. He was still a lycan. Selene narrowed her eyes at the entrance. Double doors, lovely. A Death dealer next to her loaded his MP5 and aimed down the sights at the door. "If they come through there there nuts! Somebody check the windows!" A few made off loading their weapons or pulling the safety cap off. "And somebody contact the god damn mansion!"

Selene watched as the doors were beaten in. They had been found by Lucien. He must've seen it being used as mainframe. As a first generation Werewolf barreled through the door, it was met with a shotgun shell that entered through his front skull and exited through his spine falling dead at Carlos' feet. "Hah! In your face!" The battle continued as lycans in human form armed to the teeth with modern firearms barged in and began to open fire. Triggering more shotgun shells and MP5 fire, followed by more 'in your face' comments.

Though the battle was eventually won, the death dealers had sustained quite some losses due to the new rounds. Carlos had sent Selene to enlighten the mood amongst the death dealer reinforcements heading (hopefully) his way. Sitting on a chair in the comms room with the remaining eighteen death dealers, he didn't pay them any mind, if they wished to keep dirty weapons, well fine. However things get more interesting as he gets a very unexpected call. "Hey lycan, it's for you." the death dealer sneered.

Ripping the phone from his hands in response he answered the phone growing white. "I'd like to be pointed out why a 'Lycan' is in charge over there whist I come over personally." Emelia's voice was unmistakably not pleased.

"Well...Erm... I got the job from Miloviec when I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I survived the lycan... Anything else..?" The phone line was cut and he put the phone down.

"Emelia is coming down here and our asses are fried!" He walked off to the makeshift barracks of cots to lie down.

Emelia had gone ahead, not wishing to leave command to a lycan any second longer then necessary. She trusted Victoria, sure. Lycans? No. Grumbling whist walking along the roof towards the safe house sprinting and jumping whist cars below her drove towards the same destination. As she jumped she could see the full moon. It was foreboding something, she didn't know what it was but it just did...

The roofs of Budapest were at least always a few storages high. Reaching from two to four. Dropping into one of the shattered windows she dropped into the shadows. She smelled the air and heard rummaging of zips and leather like bags. The scents were human. She crept closer in the shadows. Emelia saw her, it was impossible. 'She was dead, how?' Staying in the dark corner where she was she could taste the scent of humans. They were wrapping the Lycan bodies in body bags on her orders. 'Strange for her to do such things.'

Footsteps could be heard from all sides as death dealers surrounded them. The woman in charge wore a normal death dealers suit and trench coat. Her raven black hair grown short just above her shoulders, Selene.

"Freeze or we'll-"

"Or you will do what?" The female voice was unmistakably cold, Emelia observed her carefully. She seemed a vampire, but also something else. A suit of death dealer armor. 'Full plate' death dealer armor Emelia corrected herself, was suited upon the slender form. Yet all this seemed to have little impact on how her blond hair reached for her shoulders. Her eyes white blue as she eyed Selene carefully.

"Or I'll shoot you myself!"

*Cleanly* she had no idea who she was talking to, if it was indeed her. One of her human companions whispered something in her ear. A short tilt of her head as all the response he got from her. Aiming her gun at the woman's head Selene made a threatening motion by clenching the trigger. The woman sighed.

"Don't do that, please. We mean no harm. And I doubt we can inflict any." She remained calm as she tried to reason with the death dealer. Emelia decided that it was best to intervene before Selene actually pulled that trigger and stepped out of her hiding spot and walked towards them, dust springing up with each step she took, a click each time the boots came down.

"That will be enough, Selene. She is kind enough to show reasoning, make use of that. She is cleanly not some Lycan." The woman now turned to face her. Her features were some how familiar to her. The woman was, for human standards the most beautiful woman one could imagine. Though she was still remarkably pale.

"At least Princess Emelia has the courtesy of manners." She spoke in a respectful voice and bows in respect. Selene holstered her guns but kept a skeptical look on her face.

"Mind calling off your... Kinsmen?" Her words were spoken calm. Yet her stance was tensed. Emelia eyed her before making a reply.

"What will happen to the bodies?"

"Well we dispose of those. After noting cause of death of course. The first generation Werewolf is most interesting to see alive. I recall one particular legend telling a tale that thousands were slain by her hand. I am surprised to see some made it." Emelia motioned to Selene whom side stepped to let the humans out.

Carlos had come out with his men and had watched the entire thing unfold.

"What legend?" Her finger traced the line of her jaw. She did this often when she was human. Strange to be reminded of that after so long. Watching Selene she decided against her own better judgment.

"Selene, with me. The rest, secure the mainframe."

Walking with her by her side Selene asked her the question she was waiting for.

"What legend?" Of course she must be aware of her own streak. But little did she know that if every first generation lycan counted double she'd have about one fourth of the legend's streak. Walking into a darker corridor she stopped. Leaning against the wall she looked bitterly at Selene.

"History is forbidden to be looked into, I know. But certain legends deserve to be known."

Selene raised her eyebrows at this and awaited her next move.

"You are older then most that have served here, Selene. Your streak comes the closest to the legendary score that everybody inside the death dealers remember that are old enough. That score is only the face of the legend."

Sighing she slammed her fist into the wall, denting the concrete. Selene took a step back.

"Some may have uttered the name 'Viktor's daughter' to you before. But it rarely has any meaning behind it today. Today it refers to rumors that are no longer relevant."

Leaning again against the wall her eyes illuminated a emerald green light.

"One of Viktor's daughters was the one to hold that streak." She watched Selene process this information.

A bitter smile came over her usual static and cold expression.

"Amilia of Moldavia. She held the streak until she died in the raid upon your most hated enemy's den, Lucien's fortress." Selene looked at her with a skeptical look, tilting her head.

Sighing she released the one thing she wished to hear.

"Or so I thought just moments before. The streak consists of over eighty thousand First generation Werewolves and about eighty three Lycans." Selene eyed her carefully.

"History has been altered before Selene, only that count has always remained the same. That count is the only true thing about Amilia of Moldavia. The rest you would ever read are malicious lies." A bitter smirk drew over her face.

Selene still eyed her.

"And how am I supposed to believe this? Viktor saved us all from that accursed Lycan." Emelia anticipated this and merely shrugged, her cold face remained nonchalant.

"Believe me or don't. Either way that is the true legend about the streak. Today everyone remembers the streak. But I shall always remember the Woman behind the streak. For she was more human and more vampire then any alive today."

Selene watched her elder with interest. Emelia's expression gave way to a saddened look and sour smile.

"She was gifted against her will, and yet she used her gift for more good then I, Marcus or even Viktor has. It seems we simply couldn't cling to humanity." She stepped from the shadows, her heels kicked dust up as the leather coat flung at her black. Retaining her composure she walked into the communications room.

Carlos and a few death dealers were busy monitoring every safe house on the quickly established mainframe.

"I think I saw someone there." The death dealers on the mainframe laughed. "Oh right, the bats don't count." Grinning they went back to seriousness. Carlos stood up and saluted Emelia as she entered. "Milady."

Nodding coldly she stepped in front of him to inspect what had the audacity to be comfortable amongst his opposite kind. He was an average man, probably a hippy turned in the eighties or something along that time. He was bulky round his arms and his face was a grinning beard. Grey and white. His eyes were a green color. Something Emelia could appreciate for once. This miserable man had actually something vaguely in common with her.

"I take it you'll not be 'too' vague about the past?" Scratching his beard he looked at her silently, his eyes filled with anticipation. Emelia noticed the man was taller then herself. Though not towering over her, he was still a fair bit taller.

"Well, lass. I can tell you it was a dark alley and it was a lycan that Miloviec was hunting. I was out smoking me weed. Next thing I know a pair teeth sink into my neck." He rolled his eyes in a sarcastic gesture his voice following shortly after. "'Oh how pleasant.'"

Emelia absolutely started to hate this man. "excuse me? Did you just call me 'lass'?" He looked a moment at her. Narrowing his eyes at her before looking at Selene then back.

"I'm sorry but... Which of you is the elder?" The death dealers behind him had a hard time keeping themselves from smirking. Emelia rolled her eyes.

"Me, you idiotic dog!" He stared at her, before starting to smirk.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" "milady"

he quickly added seeing Selene motion to her guns. The mainframe controllers smirked.

"Carlos, you don't know what you're walking into..."

He looked back a moment and made his scoffing remark. "Oh just monitor those bats will you?"

"Who else is qualified to lead in this facility?" Carlos mouth twitched upwards at this.

"You see, there's a point to me being in charge..." An uncomfortable silence as Emelia uttered a faint groan and left the room followed by Selene. Walking back through the corridors of this once mansion like building she tried to think to herself aloud.

"So we lost ten men. Which means we will have about... three men left at the mansion. Not counting the humans."

She really needed a vacation. "Solm's there so that won't be a problem unless that hybrid jack-ass shows up" Selene commented to a death dealer next to her. Prioritizing her thoughts a silence fell down the corridor. The only sound the clicks of boots and leather.


	14. Chapter 13

She needed to know who was aiding those humans, she needed to know who it was. Thoughtfully tracing the outline of her jaw with her fingers in thought. "Andres Tannis. Selene! Take me to him would you?" She looked at the elder surprised. Blinking a few times she nodded and headed to the garage to fetch a vehicle to go there.

"We'll wait until tomorrow, it's getting early. The mansion please." Driving home they could indeed feel a tinkling, though the sky was still black, it gave them enough indication to drive. Selene drove her new silver Mercedes up to the mansion. Upon returning there and once again walking into the main hall they were met with commotion. A single figure laid on the bottom of the stairs surrounded by humans and a few white lab coated doctors.

Squinting Selene spurted towards it.

"Michael! Micheal look at me!" Her voice was desperate and tears stung in her eyes as she shook him. Shaking him in her arms as she knelt by his side. Emelia looked up the stairs.

"As I expected Viktor, you never obeyed your own rules anyway!" She snarled at him. Selene looked up at him in disbelief. Her voice quiet as she looked at him with sadness.

"No... He was innocent! He did nothing to you!" She sobbed on his chest.

"My dear, what happened to you? Were you not the one to vow vengeance for your family?" He reminded her of the one thing she had left. And it sickened Emelia.

"Please excuse me while I go and throw up." She replied sarcastically and walked off, not in the mood to do anything to him.

"How could you murder him? We agreed he was no threat!" Selene was still eying him with disbelief over his deeds. Viktor started to walk down the steps, one at the time to stand over her and Michael.

"What makes you think he would be any different? He would have been taught by the lycans to feed and to hate you if he ever returned. IF he ever would return, you would have to face him. I spared you of that pain my dear." She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face before she stormed off after Emelia.

Emelia was leaning against the side of the sink. The bathroom had a white interior as most do, though the sink was red with thrown up blood. As Selene entered, crying she noticed the weak smiling elder hunched over groaning over the sink.

"Forgive me Selene. I just can't." She threw up a second time, spitting the blood out. Licking it off her lips she again turned to Selene whom spoke.

"Why did Viktor kill him? We agreed! All of us!"

The elder merely shook her head in a smirk. "You aren't naive, Selene. Just plain oblivious to what happened in the past." She humphed at her and the elder shrugged and turned the tap on, cleaning the sink.

"Well why don't you enlighten me, wise elder?" She spoke the word wise elder sarcastically. Smirking she waited for her to calm down.

"How about we interrogate Tannis instead? There a few things I want to know about a particular legend. You might as well ask him about it."

The tinkling stopped and Emelia uttered a faint smile. 'The sun was up.' "Well we'll wait until tomorrow. Shall we head to my chambers? Safer from Viktor and his remaining lackeys." Turning off the tap the weakened elder stumbled towards her chamber.

"Goddamn you, Viktor." Muttering to herself she limped towards her own chambers up the stairs. 'Where the hell is Victoria anyway? Why didn't she do something?'

Suddenly standing still with her eyes widened she walked to Viktor, whom was watching the limping elder.

"Viktor what did you do to the admiral?"

He shrugged. "None of your concern. Yet I suspect our coven is not yet secured." Emelia walked off. Nearly running up the steps as Selene followed her.

Entering her chambers she nearly threw a punch through the wall.

"Curse you! Curse you!" Each time she repeated the same words as she beat the wall. Collapsing in exhaustion she limped to her bed and sat down. Her hair filthy and falling over her face.

Selene sat beside her. Emelia didn't even care about him anymore. Lorenz was right, he betrayed her, now she was the last elder left. Marcus couldn't help her.

"I never thought she'd be killable. But then again, so I thought about Amilia. It seems my luck finally ran out." Sighing the elder looked bitterly at Selene.

"How much do you still know about your families death?" She was about to open her mouth when she started to thing and shook her head.

"Just vaguely that lycans killed my father in the barn and Viktor drove him off returning to see to him when he saw me." Emelia nodded putting her arm on her knee.

"This is going to hurt. But I see no other way. Do you believe me when I told you of the legend?" Selene nodded to her anger swelling up in her as she trembled thinking back about that night. "Well Viktor, Kraven and Soren killed your family. Not the lycans. I'm sorry, but he lied to you." Selene stood up watching her elder with widened eyes. She shook her head at her taking a few steps back.

"I share this because you deserve to know what he did to you. The end game has begun Selene. Pick your side. Victoria's or his. Either way I will not stop you." Sighing she stood and walked towards the small desk and draped her coat over the back of the chair. Selene stood there staring in disbelief what she just heard.

"There's more to that legend that is very similar to me isn't there?" Emelia nodded slowly walking back towards a cabinet. 'Thank god I didn't take my clothing with me to the coven.' Pulling a night grown out she threw it on the bed and absently sighed.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Emelia eyed Selene after her comment.

"It can wait until Tannis, Selene. Patience." She unzipped her corset and dropped it on the small table next to the cabinet. Next she sat down and unstrapped her boots.

"I'm sorry about Michael, I didn't know Viktor was powerful enough to do anything to Victoria whist she was at full power..." sighing she pulled her boots off. Putting them under the small table.

Silently did Selene lean against the wall. Watching her from the corner of her eye she looked at her.

"Well you might as well clean yourself up as well." Grumbling she pulled the zipper down revealing her entire body. Thoughtfully turning away from Selene and stepped into the bathroom on the other side of the room. Closing the door Selene could hear running water.

_Sancta Helena_

He was yet again sitting at his desk, his Grey mantle surrounding him made him an imposing figure. He was stroking his white beard. Victoria hasn't reported back. Not for a full hour. A knocking on the door shook him up from his thoughts.

"You may enter."

The door opened and a figure dressed similar like him walked towards him, his red beard and long hair a sharp contrast to the Grey and black he wore. Behind him a familiar lady dressed in full plate armor closed the door behind him and took a side step, watching both closely.

"What news from our Victoria?"

The man siting shook his head. "I'm afraid Viktor may have gotten to her first."

The man's eyes glowed a cobalt blue as the standing man repeated the name with venom.

"Viktor... If anything has happened to her, I will kill him myself." The man growled, this was where he crossed the line. Double crossing him and his brother was already a boundary or three too far. But his sister that **helped him? **He was going to pay.

The second night was soon upon them and Emelia took Selene and a death dealer named Matthew with her to Andreas Tannis' Monastery.

"Well at least we can be thankful Michael didn't suffer much. I still can't see why you cared so much for him in the first place." He was in the drivers seat. Emelia had the entire backseat to herself and was comfortably lounging.

"Shut up Matthew." Selene, in the passenger seat ignored his ranting. She was feeling this wasn't the last time she would cry out in horror about her sire.

As they came up to the Monastery, a gate blocked the way. The sign said 'Beware of the dog.' Matthew got out of the car.

"What the hell?"

He pulled the lock out of it's hinges. Like he needed a gun for that. He opened the gate and jumped back into the car.

"So, where were we?" He slowly pulled up the drive way and looked both ways.

"I don't see any dogs." His emerald eyes were notable. It was one of the reasons Emelia had the black haired and young death dealer come. She sired him herself and knew his loyalties.

He stopped the Black army jeep a few meters in front of the entrance. "Okay. Dogs, likely a few vampires and an old idiot that knew too much." Loading his MP5 he stepped out of the car, followed shortly by the elder and Selene. He moved forwards and walked straight to the door checking inside. Emelia was the second followed by Selene. However as soon as she was half way the floor sucked her up as two trap doors opened and closed splitting the party from Selene. The vampires could hear growls coming from a few directions. No matter if it was the tunnel Selene was in or outside, they were everywhere.

Selene pulled out her twin barretta's, in a crouch position, ready to kill any and all lycans off with her silver nitrate. Meanwhile topside, Emelia was holding back a fully transformed lycan preventing it from biting her head off. A hail of bullets ensured no repeat of the train scenario happened. The lycan fell dead to the ground.

"Need help milady?" He extended his hand but Emelia shook her head.

"Watch your back." She got up just in time to see the lycan leap for Matthew.

"Aw crap." The lycan embedded it's claws in his shoulders triggering a scream as the lycan tried to tear him to shreds. Quickly and without thought did Emelia snap it's neck.

Selene had killed off her two lycans with relative ease and was proceeding underground. Whilst Emelia was checking Matthew.

"Matthew, are you going to live?" She looked at him concerned. Grunting he sat up, his chest heaving heavily.

"Next time put up signs saying. 'Beware of massive fucking dogs with superhuman strength.' Goddamn Tannis."

They proceeded inside with Matthew reloading his gun. "Okay, only three extra clips, so only semi auto from now on."

He clicked the mode and safety catch to semi and took the SMG against his shoulder nodding to Emelia.

"On your lead." Sighing she walked ahead of him, taking out her knife. Shot could be heard ringing in the other room and voices.

"I knew it was you Selene, the stench of Viktor's blood still lingers around you." Emelia and Matthew were at the doors and she commanded him to wait, smilingly waiting for the right moment.

"Tannis, I see your aiming hasn't improved." A snort was heard through the room.

"You haven't changed... You don't scare me Selene!"

Emelia nodded to Matthew and he kicked the doors open aiming down the sights at Andreas.

Emelia casually strolling in behind him. "Oh we're going to have to work on that."

Tannis looked at both in disbelief. Emelia walked up to him and he aimed the gun at her. She was quick to pull the gun from his hands and punched him against the door behind him.

"Not well mannered are you? Regardless. We need to talk."

Returning to his library he nervously sat down. The rifle in Selene's hands, containing UV rounds. Looking around Emelia couldn't help herself.

"You exile has become a bit more... comfortable since I last remembered."

Tannis was about to open his mouth when his eyes widened at Matthew. "You... You were there! At the counsel meeting where I was sent here!" He pointed a trembling finger at him. He merely shrugged this comment off still looking around.

Looking at his wardrobe he noticed a lot of lingerie and looked questionably at Tannis before Selene commented. "Two dead whores in the hallway I came from."

"Ah, I was about to think up worst case scenarios..." Emelia had to control her facial expression in order not to burst out into laughter.

"Tannis,what do you remember of Amilia of Moldavia?" Tannis gulped visibly before raising a nervous eyebrow.

"Wh- Who? S- surely you know the legend.. Wh- what could I possibly know?" Sighing at his lacking ability to lie she walked in front of him.

"It would be a shame for us to come all this way just to do what Viktor asked us to do hmm Selene?" She looked expectantly at her and she cocked a new round into the gun.

"P- Perhaps we can think this over. I have an old journal. Kept for safekeeping... For your... Discretion of course!"

Emelia looked at Tannis whom was still shaking and cursing under his breath. "Why can't I protect her as I promised?" He banged his head in his hand. "Why must I break my word. Ugh."

Coughing Emelia made her presence known again and tapped her boot impatiently. "You have my attention now, Tannis, whose word?" He bit his lips. Standing up he walked defeated into his library and pulled a small journal out of a drawer.

"Before disappearing, she trusted me her journal for safekeeping...This was... After I was exiled of course..." He gulped loudly watching both Selene and Matthew a second before turning back to Emelia.

"Amilia of Moldavia is alive, and she moves during day light." She raised her eyebrow at this last comment.

"Sorry, what? Since when?" He silently shrugged, sitting down again and passing through the pages.

Selene spoke up. "What makes Amilia so special?" Tannis and Emelia looked in turns at her with a 'You're kidding right?' glare before Tannis went to the first page and began reading out loud.

"Entry one,

I Do not understand it yet, but if what Father's advisor tells me is true, then I will never see day light again for as long as I live. The monsters in the legends are true! And I have become one of them, I barely feel the need to sleep. I barely feel warmth or cold.

My father walks amongst us once more, his illness gone like snow in front of the sun. His advisor... He must be very submissive to constantly listen to him. He has bitten me, I feel like god is turning his back on me, and why shouldn't he? I let myself be turned by this... Monster of a man. And now father and all of his generals are also them!

I hope god still shows mercy for the wronged. I don't know why I suddenly turn to him, I have a feeling I will never feel happy again..."

Tannis stopped reading and eyed Selene. "Amilia of Moldavia was once as Viktor. Human, the daughter of the ruler of these lands."

He proceeded to pull a different book out of his collection, showing a drawing of the first generation werewolves.

"He was turned to control the offspring of William, the very first werewolf, a vicious and infectious breed. Amilia was the third Vampire, older then Emelia here. Just as much vampire years as Viktor. And just as cold hearted as him... Or so he thought."

He switched back to the journal and turned a rough few pages ahead before he continue to carefully turn the pages. "Ah yes, here we are." Clearing his throat he began.

"I have just been sent to my chambers for disobeying father.

We finally spotted the illusive William, he was a big albino werewolf. Quite large too. I was ordered by father not to attack, to wait and see. I did not want to see. I just rode in on him and started to slash at him, driving him from the nearby village. I just want this nightmare to end...

It didn't do much to him but I managed to save some civilians from the horrible fate that would await them otherwise. They seemed quite nice to me! Allot nicer then father when he rode up and slapped me so hard that I nearly fly of my horse!

Nope it still hurts like gods wrath. Okay bit over reacting but... Why does father do that? Does he not care that I saved his people?"

Tannis coughed and poured himself some wine that, with his eyes nervously on a waiting Matthew, he quickly drained.

"Entry hundred and fifty three,

Diary I believe I have gone mad! I am forced to feed on blood and can't eat nothing else. Viktor did this to me. Marcus bit me but Viktor ordered him to. I do not hold it against him to hate my father. Only now am I beginning to understand how naive I have been for twenty five years. He is a horrible man.

Entry Hell, who cares, I read it and no one else ever will.

I am cursed, I am doomed to forever suffer for my naivety. God has punished me.

Now it's just me and Marcus left. God, I don't what to be alone... I wanted only to be happy. Not toy with weapons of war!"

Tannis stopped her again looking up at Selene. "Beginning to get the picture, Selene?" She had listened intensely and was slowly processing this new information. Standing closer to her Matthew whispered something to her before she looked at Tannis horrified.

"She never wanted to be turned?"

Tannis nodded and Emelia filled her in further.

"I gave each of my generals the option. Human or Vampire. Viktor in his accursed arrogance, never gave his daughter the choice. And now that she is alive and well. I believe it will not take long before the past will start to haunt Viktor. For I now realize I saw her in Budapest earlier." Selene blinked.

"How powerful is Amilia?" She asked this nervously yet neither Tannis nor Emelia responded immediately. After a uncomfortable silence Tannis spoke. More to himself then anyone else but her spoke. Putting his book away.

"If she moves during day light... This means surely that she can have a significant power increase if her virus strain over the years has evolved closer back to the original virus.. But then... Why hasn't Viktor moved in sunlight?"

Emelia let the former historian think whilst listening if anything sensible came out. Leaning against the table.

"Of course it could be that she was exposed to something. Or she has never slumbered. But that wouldn't make sense, Soren would be able to do so as well..."

He seemed to silently consider his options before pulling out a different book and turning the pages before coming to a picture familiar to Emelia.

Matthew moved in to see. "Vampires?"

Emelia shook her head. "Mortals."

Tannis filled her in this time. "Men loyal to Alexander Corvinus, the father of us all. It could be possible that she somehow managed to... Perhaps drink his blood or... I don't know, bite him. Either way, he could move in sunlight. And before being bitten by bat... So could Marcus."


	15. Chapter 14

Selene was still silently taking note. "Emelia, I think you'll find the journal most interesting. Especially about half way where it starts describing yourself and Marcus' relation in her eyes." Tannis handed the book over with trembling hands.

"I think you'll keep your word better then I ever could." Nodding she took the notebook and stuffed in into one of her inside wider coat pockets.

Matthew was again walking around, watching his new comfortable monastery when he spotted something glowing in the wall. Looking inside he suddenly loaded his gun and pointed it at Tannis pulling the cloth away revealing his private UV production.

"Son of a bitch!, you treasonous son of a goddamn bitch! You produced those damn rounds. I should have know you weren't too low for this!"

Emelia eyed the glowing portion of the wall, her eyes emerald green as she shoved Tannis up a wall.

"How long?! How long are you in the business of killing your own kind?"

Tannis squinted. "I- I've done what was necessary to survive!" Emelia tightened her grip Tannis squinting out his answer.

"Three months! Just three months!" She threw him through the table.

"Three months too many!"

Watching him with a irritated look she sighed. "And here I thought this was going to be a pleasant conversation...How wrong it turned out I was." Selene and Matthew both cocked their guns.

"WAIT!"Tannis threw his hands in his face. "I.. I can contact her! I know where she is! I can help you!"

Emelia sighed and held her hand up. "Be quick about it."

Tannis groaned and got to his knees before motioning to a computer to far side of the room. Using the wall as support. Rolling her eyes she pulled him by his cloak and dragged him over.

"For god sake." He quickly tapped into his mail and started to type a message rather quickly sending it without even consorting Emelia. "What did you just send?" She snapped at him.

"N- nothing! J- just a trying to get a reply when you can meet her!"

Emelia snorted at this. Looking at Matthew he loaded his side arm with UV rounds and pointed his baretta at Tannis.

"One false move and I'll have your head for lunch, Tannis." He growled. Selene stood where she was. Her gaze cold as it was settled on the wall. Disbelief over her face. 'Amilia of Moldavia, Would she look like me?' She walked towards Tannis whom was groaning trying to get up from the wreck that was once a courteous table.

"What does she look like, Tannis?"

An irritated sigh could be heard as Emelia rolled her eyes.

"She's fair haired, presumably cobalt colored eyes and a slender figure." She summed it up as if it was nothing. "Tannis, I am afraid you outlived your usefulness." She nodded to Matthew whom pulled the trigger. Once, twice, three times as Andreas Tannis' corpse fell burning from the inside to the ground.

_Victoria estate_

Viktor sat in front of his fire place again. His arm chair remarkably more comfortable then his throne. The warmth of the room was unusual to him, he preferred the cold stone walls of his castle, or the crypt. Yet he had this room. Which suited him fine for now. A faint knocking on the door announced a visitor. "Enter." He spoke loud enough to hear himself echo through the room.

Kahn entered and he quickly looked at the empty chair at his side, Viktor glanced back at him before returning his gaze to the flickering flames. "Yes, Kahn?" He licked his lips. "Have you seem Selene my lord?" He shook his head. "I believe Emelia took her with her when she left." He spoke slowly trying hard to keep his voice neutral. He didn't know where she was, if Emelia wanted revenge. She would know no sweeter then to tell Selene what he had obscured from her for six centuries.

"Apologies, my lord." Kahn bowed and headed out again leaving Viktor alone again in his thoughts. 'When was it, William's capture?' He slowly sat back in his chair. Reliving those exact moments. She would never know. But she had made him proud that day.

_1202 AD A village in Hungary_

Four riders. All in front of their company of men. Two men, two women. All surveying the massacre at hand. "My god, brother what have you done?" Marcus' voice was clean in the wind. Viktor rode along side. A few meters ahead was Amilia, thinking up possible strategies he was sure.

"Yet again we arrive to witness this monster's aftermath. I will tolerate this no longer Marcus, your brother must be stopped! It ends tonight!" He spat these words out. This wolf had cost him half his men and half his people.

Amilia's voice was something of a rarity, she always was kept to herself. Not long after she was turned.

"If we continue this conversation, our work will become more difficult." Viktor fought back a smile. 'Never ordering or shouting. Never bickering or complaining. Only suggestive.' Emelia rode along side.

"Agreed, we must move quickly before they turn."

Viktor shouted back at his men, their horses trampling the snow.

"Burn the bodies! Search the outskirts!" Marcus was eying Amilia. And he saw it. 'Marcus was sensing something was wrong...'

"Marcus! Stay with me."

Marcus held in his horse as Amilia and her name carrier rode off with their men. Burning the villagers now dead. Emelia was surveying from her horse as Amilia was pacing more rapidly between bodies then the rest, quickly setting fire to them. Though, after that she quickly disappeared from view.

Viktor and Marcus were surveying from the top of the hill and Viktor could not hold back any longer. "I told you she would be an excellent asset did I not?" Marcus nodded slowly.

"Yes, yes you did. Though I cannot see what she can do that others cannot. But what I do see is a chasm being driven between you and her." Viktor looked away. 'How dare thee?' The words rang through his mind, his hands tensed as Marcus spoke again.

"Though that chasm will not affect you. Only her. I have seen her, when we escorted The human noble. I have seen her drive like no other. She doesn't retreat, Viktor. She fights until the bitter end. And it concerns me."

He snorted, 'As if she could fall.'

"She is more then capable, Marcus. I gave you my word did I not?" He was quick to ignore that he has literately begged for his daughter to be turned and spared.

"William is near, Viktor. He must not be harmed." A dangerous sidewards glance at him made him snap at Marcus.

"I gave you my word did I not?" He nodded. Suddenly a soldier was rushing towards them, a werewolf shortly behind him.

"They're turning!" As the werewolf jumped, a shuriken flew through the air and struck it perfectly in the head. As expected, Amilia jumped from a nearby building quickly retrieving it, nodding towards the hill and the soldier and running off again.

Both Marcus and Viktor were now in the thick of it, doing what they could to kill of the rabid werewolves. Both men on horses were vulnerable to any jumps on then. Quickly realizing this Viktor quickly adjusted his tactic accordingly.

"Amilia! Protect Marcus from the ground!" She was now on ground level, her longbow loosening deadly arrows on any visible target in sight. And there sure were many to keep her busy.

"Retreat to the woods!" Immediately Amilia began to tug Marcus on his boots.

"This way my lord!" reluctantly did the elder follow her. 'Yes, that's right. Let Emelia handle William.' he resumed fighting, driving his horse between his fighting foot soldiers in order to support both himself and the others. Quickly finishing any remaining wolves he and his men rushed to meet up with Emelia's men.

"William!" Emelia was sure busy, keeping William down, even with harmful methods was hard enough. He nearly broke free again. However Amilia spurted towards him, blade heaved. "Amilia, No!" Her blade hit the side of his skull and William fell to the floor. The mighty beast was quelled.

"Marcus!" He walked up to him, enraged that he could even care for this beast slaying his peasants paying tribute to him.

"He was not to be harmed! Place him in my charge as we agreed or you will pay for your deceit!" Amilia approached him from his right hand side but he shouted at her.

"Stay where you are! You're no better monster then him!" She stopped dead in her tracks and silently eyed her feet.

"And you will learn not speak to her like that! Your brother is completely out of control! It will be done my way!" He spat these words out at him, 'how dare he speak to his own progeny?' He glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, he would've killed him and himself in the process.

"What is thy will, my lord?" The words came reluctantly out of his mouth. The two stared at each other, amongst the death dealers loyal to Viktor. 'Be glad I do not force you down on your knees!' the thought slipped his mind. A amusing sight that would be.

_Victoria's mansion_

An amused smirk was playing across his lips. What a tool she had been. And what remarkable small amount of losses they had that day. Solm played his part well. Sighing he again began to gaze into the flames, imagining Sonja's face. How could his daughter betray him like that? How could she be with that animal. Though he would have spared her life, her... child... Made it too much to bear. Despite all her deeds, she broke the covenant.

It was something he had wondered, 'have I been too loose with her?' He knew when he had nearly zombified Amilia that he had gone too far. He nearly couldn't bear to see her any more. He wished he had granted her wish, that he had destroyed her suffering. It was here that he tried to make amends, making her Sonja's godmother upon Ilona's death.

He had tried to show compassion to her whilst trying to keep everyone from thinking that she was more then his most trusted. A mistake he regretted till the day. 'Why couldn't she just embrace what she had become?' Many questions were left unanswered with her disappearance. He had smirked at Kraven's remark. There was not a single lycan in that fortress older then Amilia or Lucien. He refused to hear his theory of her death. Kraven could have killed Lucien. Perfectly doable, but Lucien or any number of 'Half breeds' would never have been able to stop his daughter.

_Lucien's den_

He was pacing up and down his room, he had been a hybrid for two days yet he could feel a strange urge not to push it. He counted the time, one minute. Old habits calmed him down, it was always his old habits. His vendetta with Viktor was nearing it's end, he could sense it. 'Sonja, I shall avenge you.' His thought echoed through his head. And memories of the events and battle that ensured followed closely behind it.

Viktor's gurgle as he drove his blade through his throat. The retrieval of Sonja's pendant. The rising of the sun. Searching the castle for any remaining vampires. Stumbling upon Amilia's chambers. The slowness of the creaking door announcing his presence.

Amilia, he could not get her out of his head after she left. He wasn't sure if it was that he hated Viktor more or if it was that he saw, indeed, resemblance between the fair haired commander and his Sonja.

It was her eyes. Not her physical resemblance, or her mind. Her suffering got the best of him. He ordered his men to search on. He remembered sitting down with her, she flinched as he touched her neck. He remembered the incredible speed in which her hand had shot to her sword lying unsheathed on the table in front of her. Her eyes robbed of any emotion.

He remembered leaving the door open to ensure everyone would just walk on. And finding her there. He remembered her sudden disappearances until he found out that he and Sonja weren't the only ones knowing about the fallen chapel. He remembered being amazed by the amount of strength and grace this woman possessed as she fought imaginary werewolves. Clenching his teeth he remembered not too fondly of how quick she truly was to catch on someone's style of fighting. He, and no other, had seen her devastating effectiveness first hand as Sonja was loosing her ground.

Even though his vendetta lay with Viktor, he was angry with her. He had tried to beat her. But it was the only thing she didn't allow. To the day he wasn't sure if it were her choice or her reflexes to... Kick his ass. He was also completely acceptant of that. She had stood down when he had. He couldn't condemn her in his heart. Even though he saw little of Sonja's defiance in her, he saw a human. Not a vampire, he saw little of the arrogance one usually spots miles off in vampires.

He had caressed her as she cried in his arms when he was still a blacksmith.

The blacksmith workshop was filled with a woman's soft sobbing, Lucien had to take a few moments to let it sink in that he was actually holding Amilia in his arms. One of the most powerful death dealers alive. He had asked her about her family and if she had any. She had tried to compose herself a full minute before the barrier that held her bottled up emotions out broke and crumbled revealing her soft nature.

It was something of a revelation to him. Sonja was only ever cursing her name. A arrogant, self boosting, complaining bitch. Mostly the terms she would use. But this was as far from the truth as Sonja and Kraven. And they were far apart. And she told him. "Viktor... Viktor was my father. But history denied his daughter to be at his side."

"Why do you make yourself appear so cold to Sonja, when the only thing you truly need is a friend?" He spoke softly into her ears. Amilia, dressed in her usual ceremonial armor that glowed in gold because of the golden decorations made on her shoulder pads and chest plate. Her leather straps fell down to her shins and a dark green cloak was draped over her shoulders. Her two legendary swords hanging on each side of her hips. Shook her head on his shoulder.

"I make Viktor hold hope. Pride in who I am. That is everything I can take comfort in... I... I shouldn't talk like this!" She quickly started to rebuild the shield around her. Her tears stopped.

"No, Amilia. I can keep this secret." Silently they stood watching each other. Never breaking eye contact. Until at last she looked back towards the door, sensing a presence he knew so well. Sonja was on her way. If she discovers her... Amilia walked up to him and held him by the back of his neck, kissing him on the mouth. He was stunned, it was a passion he never saw in the death dealer commander.

As the door to his workshop opened and Sonja stormed in to meet him, Amilia had mysteriously disappeared. For how long he had thought of her as a sorcerer. It still put a smile on his face. Her dashing was always one of the many things that made her class unique.


	16. Chapter 15

Lucien saw Sonja's former living body now decayed into ashes. He had a hard time breathing, he didn't know for how long he had laid there. But he saw her. He saw her standing not three feet from him. Silently eying her sister. Her elite armor riddled with gold made it's owner unmistakable. However she got in without opening the doors he would never know. He assumed it was, again, her magic.

His chains rattled as he still tried to protect Sonja. Amilia's hand gently caressed her decayed cheek sighing deeply. She now turned to him. She now stood right in front of him, towering over Lucien. He watched her make eye contact and, for a while, he found a small part of the human girl in the vampire's face. She abruptly broke away. Silently eying a spot on the wall as she began to speak. Her voice haunting the halls.

"I cannot blame you Lucien." He shot up. 'what did she just say?' He couldn't believe his ears as he watched the woman in front of him frown in disgust. "I can see your human parts in you. They made you fall in love. Yet Sonja can no longer sense this. Viktor has done what the counsel deemed necessary in order for our bloodlines to survive. I have spoken with him and he has acknowledged that it was the counsel that decided her fate."

He growled at her. She now looked back down at him again. 'Her look. So much like Viktor.' "You know that is not true! He could have stopped it!"

He snapped at her whilst Viktor walked in through the opening doors. Realizing that he might have brought something else on her he looked at Viktor. Then came the blow. It was more then sufficient to ground him again. But the blow wasn't a death dealer's. Or Viktor's. Both were too soft handed to harm him the way it did. Amilia had dealt a nearly fatal blow. Yet he sensed she could throw a thousand more like that. She hadn't even hit him at full strength.

Viktor ripped the pendant off Sonja's chest and silently inspected it. The full moon rose as Amilia looked up. She smiled down at Lucien, somehow her words reached him and not Viktor.

"Good luck."

She left the room. He growled at Viktor, the bolts slowly purged from his body as he began to transform into his lycan form. He now towered over Viktor whom hissed at him instinctively before being grounded by Lucien's pounce. He ripped the medallion out of Viktor's hand and jumped through the window. Just in time as Amilia came running back in, helmet in hand and four death dealers flanking her.

_2000_

He awoke startled. He had never understood why he did...

_Monastery_

Emelia and Selene were enjoying the last of Tannis' supplies, gently sipping the red fluid from a wine glass. Matthew sat on a stool in front of the communication device. Making himself comfortable and useful by cleaning their weapons. Suddenly the screen blinked, showing an incoming message. Matthew lay aside his work and sat himself properly in front of it.

"My ladies." He motioned both. Both got up and walked towards him. Standing over his shoulder he opened the message.

[Received. 01:19]

[Reply sent. 01:23]

Dear Tannis,

I am well aware of your unfortunate situation and fate.

Emelia and Selene are requested at the docks. But they already know when and how.

Your pathetic excuses will sadly no longer save you. Goodbye.

Regards,

~Calene Macaro

"Well that was helpful." Matthew sneered at the last comment. "Well, head back after I ensemble your weaponry, my ladies?" Selene nodded but Emelia had a slight smirk on her face.

"How about we enjoy our warm welcome? I am sure you still wish to rest, Matthew." A sly smile passed her lips before her expressions turned cold yet again. Selene and Matthew were busy cleaning their weapons and assembling them whilst Emelia was looking from the other end of the table fascinated how such small things could deal so much death.

Sipping the red fluid out of their glasses from time to time it wasn't long before they had assembled their weapons and headed back out to the mansion. They stepped in their black jeep and drove off. Closing the gate behind them.

"Now Selene, Viktor does not know that I betrayed him. Can we please keep it that way?" Selene doubtfully nodded but bit her lip.

"My lady I think we need to keep Selene as far away from Viktor as possible for the time being." Matthew spoke from the drivers seat once again. Watching the road. And Selene though the mirrors.

Emelia sighed.

"I do hate spending time with him sometimes." The drive continued. Suddenly she felt a slight bump as Matthew accelerated.

"Goddammit." Flooring the pedal he picked up the pace and started to race towards the mansion before throwing a folded map carelessly in Emelia's direction. "Pick a safe house will you?" Selene could sense what they all did. Dawn was coming.

Selene was surprised by the sudden swiftness and carelessness in Matthew's voice as he drove. "Matthew this one." She pointed to something on the unfolded map and he nodded taking a sharp turn.

_Sancta Helena Docks_

Silently did he look about the dock they had shored on. To his side stood a delicate woman, looking like she was barely twenty. Only her eyes betrayed her age. They stood on deck, the sun pleasantly above the horizon.

"I assume we are here early for a reason." She stated these words calmly. Though not as cold as a vampire would. It was a statement. A fact, not a question. The man next to her nodded.

"Yes, of course. If they decide to lunge an assault we'll need to know the lay of the land before we begin."

His words were met with more silence. Though the silence wasn't awkward he couldn't stand it when his companion was silently contemplating. It was the bad habit of restraining thoughts he had tried to desperately hammer out of her system for centuries. Only met with partial success. She delivered more suggestions and stated more often that she didn't like a particular strategy. But there was still much to work on. For she still never talked about her past. Nor did she ever make any friends.

It was a thing he finally decided to give up on. Her automatic shut off. He had tested her once with an advance. To see how far she was. It had shocked him. She didn't resist. Her disdain could be sensed but she didn't resist. 'A terrible flaw it was', he'd think to himself more often then not. She was his greatest asset. And greatest horror.

_The mansion day time_

He was sitting in his former equals seat. Silently peering over a report brought to him by a mortal man. A knocking on the door was followed by his cold voice. "Enter." The scent was almost insulting. A lycan scent. As the man walked in. Viktor quickly shifted his hand to his sword. Grunting the man looked about him. He spotted the desk and pulled a file from his jacket. Laying in open and going through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

Laying it on top of the desk shoving the file aside he pointed at a single photo of a dockside. "This is most concerning." It was one of the vampire safe houses. And it was burned to the ground.

Viktor eyed the lycan suspiciously. He returned the gaze with a blank stare.

"There's the method of talking that seems to work rather well..." The silence was broke by a second individual standing in the doorway. Wesker.

"So I take that killing my employer is my Que to leave. And Seeing Carlos, my old buddy is here too. What a coincidence." Sarcasm sprung from his voice.

"I'd just wanted to say that if you ever need anything... Well... Don't come to me winching because you can't do it. Carlos, I'm leaving. Goodbye.. SUCKERS!" He spurted out the hallway.

Viktor sighed as he stood up and walked out of the office. "That report is cursed to never allow it's occupant peace." He growled before heading back to his guest suite in the main hall. Silently closing the door behind him he walked over to a cabinet and pulled a paper bag from the drawer. He pulled the book out again. Silently sitting in his arm chair. Even though he knew it back to front, he was very fond of it.

A prized possession worth more then he could imagine. Staring at the empty fireplace he sighed and opened the book. The book was old, almost as old as him. As he read through the first page he painfully smiled as he read the name out loud to himself.

"Book of Amilia Corvinus of Moldavia."

He smiled at it. After all these years, she could still do it. The book was filled with sketches and drawings. Some color, some black and white.

He flipped through the pages after studying each drawing or sketch a few minutes until he came at his most priced one. It was a picture in color. The trees dark as a single figure stood. A humanoid form amongst beasts all charging at her. Viktor was proud of her that day. He remembered fondly his daughter's embrace as he watched the small army lay dead at her feet. This picture was in mid fight he always assumed. A few stray lycans lay on the ground around the humanoid form.

The humanoid form itself was accurate for the time it was drawn. Even though he knew she had several centuries to practice. It was female, the cape flowed around her as the form held two swords. The helmet lay discarded on the ground, the long fair hair swept over her shoulders and back. The image portrayed the back of the female vampire that held her own against overwhelming odds and emerged victorious.

It enraged him when he had to replace her. And yet it pleased him somehow that he couldn't. It required Selene, Kraven and Soren in order to deal with matters so efficiently as when he sent out Amilia. Then there was a single problem he didn't know of. Marcus had sired her and given her his blood. He had shouted at Marcus, every sense in his body told him to kill this man. But he knew better. Grinning he flipped the page and got to a drawing of the crypt. The triangle of the coffins beautifully sketched in black and white.

He had remembered when he awoke from his slumber. Marcus had guided him through to the throne room. Carefully trying to avoid something. But he knew his daughter was involved somehow. The way Marcus answered his questions. Leading him into a side door of the throne room was an art gallery, filled with paintings. "Marcus how did you make this?" He walked pas each work of art equally astonished by the next as by the one before.

"I didn't. This was the last will of your daughter. To be remembered as more then just the killer and icy murderess she was portrayed as." He shrugged. "These are all done by her." Works of art at a astonishing detail. Then Emelia came along and had it moved to the new world. . . Damn her as well. 'Speaking off' He stood up and opened the door, walking towards the barracks section of the castle like mansion. Walking for several minutes he finally found him. "Kahn!"

He quickly severed his conversation with a nearby death dealer and stood to attention. "My lord?"

"Where is Princess Emelia and Selene?" He opened his mouth before closing in again, a painful smile now engulfed his lips. "I don't know, sire." He nervously glanced at his feet.

"Bah!, I doubt she's going to lay at you feet or come out of the ground don't you think?"

Kahn's eyes shot up to meet his. "No my lord." At this same time Viktor could feel a tapping on his shoulder. He didn't have to look, he knew who it was by the fearful faces of the death dealers.

"Yes, Solm?" He didn't turn around. He barely heard the slow thud of his heartbeat. For the rest did nothing note his presence.

"My lord, I believe a safe house will be most logic." His voice was kept in monotones.

Glaring at Kahn whom seemed to get more nervous each second he was in the presence of the two elder vampires.

"Solm, I am reinstating you as my vizier. You overrule Kahn. Deal with these matters when the time rises will you?" He turned on his heel and walked out. His long coat flowing courteously behind him. Solm followed behind him. Though he didn't see him, he sometimes made his presence known either to ensure you didn't smack a door in his face or to scare the living shit out of you.

He could hear loud footsteps behind him sometimes. Or a movement of the curtains. Mostly things mortals are too stupid to notice.


	17. Chapter 16

_Sancta Helena_

They had received extra men throughout the entire day. At last the last of the men came, the one his daughter had come to love and hate at the same time. With a group of his men did Miloviec arrive at the modified cargo ship.

He now sat behind his desk, silently watching as the seven immortals entered through the door and silently proceeded to walk up the stairs. Six of them wore colors similar to the crest of Clan Corvinus. Blue and Grey. The last one stood out from the others, wearing more modern clothing he was dressed like a death dealer. His leather trench coat draped onto his feet and his sunglasses obscured his eyes.

The eight men were silent in the room. Standing up in a sigh he began to inspect the men that formerly served under him. A few of his best generals. He eyed the only female member of them, her officers coat Blue and her remaining garments Grey. "It has been a long time." Silently did the woman nod to him.

"It seems you've returned. I assume we will once again become one element?" The seven faces nodded in agreement. Wesker spoke up, his voice respectfully held low.

"We've agreed that it will be beneficial to both parties. Since we're out of our jobs right now, damn Viktor."

He nodded to Wesker. "Then let this be again a joyous day. A day where we reunite as friends and family." Agreed muttering could be heard throughout the room.

On deck two figures stood out in the night. One dressed in one of his father's coats. The other in armor plating. Flanked by four leather clad guards, paler then humans. Their eyes silently scanning the docks. Marcus spoke first after a rather lengthy silence between the both of them he found rather awkward. "I never thought you would sire vampires as you guards."

The female next to him shrugged, evidently not really bothered about it. "I'd think you would be comfortable amongst our kinsmen." She nodded to one of the men whom nodded in response and continued so scan the dockyard. Marcus had only met her about six days ago. He had planned to use his father in order to free William.

But the sharp mind that stopped him was not his father's. Rather a young looking woman who's horrible past surrounded her, to anyone whom knew the truth, with an aura of dread. Marcus had loved it and grinned at Viktor's behavior towards her after Sonja's birth. He had seen him nearly dreading her appearances in counsel meetings.

Yet nothing indicated in this woman that she had seen such times. Her features flawless despite the battles and destruction she had wrought. Her eyes now a white blue. When he had first seen her he had stood astonished. She now truly was a Corvinus. He was looking forward to Viktor's coming. The night was young and the moon nowhere near full. Lycans would also have a hard time to battle the nearly one hundred vampires spread in teams across the docks. 'No' he thought to himself, 'There would be no escape for Viktor. Or entrance for Lucien.'

The rush of transports could be heard. 'They have arrived.' Two black transport trucks pulled up revealing five forms each as the back doors opened. A Black jeep pulled up and three forms got out. 'This is all that remains of the once so powerful old world coven?' Three familiar figures were walking towards the docks. Two women in death dealer suits. One in a dusty purple and gold ordinated overcoat.

The night held it's breath, waiting. For better or worse, this would be the beginning of the end.

Emelia was walking next to Matthew and Selene. The five days had passed, fast. Thoughts shot through her mind like rapid fire. She has seen more then any mortal. She was more powerful then any woman ever could dream of. And now she would once again meet the forefather in what would seem the last confrontation with Viktor. Selene took Viktor's betrayal well. She was cold as usual. Matthew on the other hand was nervously glancing over his shoulders. He had done so for the time they were inside the dockyard.

What Emelia could remember about the blur of getting on the Sancta Helena was that it was a silent trip. No one knew what was going to happen, Viktor had killed Victoria. And now some foreign family shall try to avenge her. She hadn't many idea's or scenario's that could play out but as they entered the chambers into the heart of the ship her own heart missed a beat. The forefather of both the vampires and Lycans was sitting behind his desk, Marcus at his side.

And that is where her heart stopped. On the corner of the desk sat a fair hared woman. Her skin paler then any vampire she had ever seen and as beautiful as a goddess. Selene must've felt the same way. Both looked at Viktor, he had stopped in the middle of the room, his eyes widened and his face an expression of disbelief. The woman spoke one word to him, one word the rang through the entire ship and chilled the guests to the bone. Her voice a mix of sarcasm and faint sorrow.

"_You._"

Everyone was quiet. Not even the forefather spoke as there, not three feet from Emelia, stood Viktor's worst nightmare. Her armor replaced by a simple black long coat. Her glare fastened on him. he could not believe it at first. There, next to the forefather stood. 'Amilia of Moldavia.' Her presence a dreading turn for Viktor.

"I assume it is clear who sits in front of me?" Alexander's voice was patient. His gaze was set on Emelia. "I have been made aware of your recent misdeed, Viktor. I have tolerated much. But killing my daughter I something that is crossing the line." His head made a twitch barely visible but enough for Amilia. She spurted towards Viktor and grabbed him by the throat. What followed was a series of actions that changed the coven forever.

Emelia quickly lunged at Matthew in order to keep him from firing and at the same time save him by pushing him on the floor. "Stay here!" Viktor punched Amilia backwards forcing her to do her renowned somersault and, after he soft landing, pulled out two swords. Viktor responded by flicking his wrists and flashed out his two knives.

Grinningly Marcus threw off his coat and transformed into his hybrid form. Gaining two wings in the process. As he lunged at the despairing death dealers he was met with the fist of a all to familiar man. Finishing off the death dealers he now stood face to face with him. "Hello, Solm." He was unresponsive, his feverish light blue eyes silently taking note of him.

Amilia had spun through the air, blocking Viktor's attack expertly as she retaliated with her blades twirling about her, swinging arc after arc on her father. he fought hard against his daughter, and they were somehow equal. A loud shot echoed through the hall. The battle stopped. Gasping Amilia looked at Selene whom held her at gunpoint. Silver nitrate dripped from her healing wound. The black substance covering her coat.

Without warning did she lunge at Selene whist enduring more gunfire from the death dealer. Her sword flew through the air but collided with nothing but thin air as Viktor pulled her away and behind him, handing her his sword. Amilia stood there glaring at both of them.

Meanwhile Solm was trying to avoid getting impaled by Marcus' talons as he dodged time and time again. Drawing his swords he made a lunge for him and surprisingly cut through his wing leaving a screaming Marcus as he went after his former apprentice. Amilia was now defending herself against three elder vampires. Solm attempted to stab her quickly by striking at her weak points but got some news as she twirled backwards over his blade and jabbed her own swords into his chest. He groaned, though he remained standing after she punched him towards Marcus.

Viktor and Selene swung, both hitting thin air as Amilia started to dominate on her own. The female elder started to think Marcus was included as a formality. Dodging his blows and countering Selene's she began to beat them backwards, her strikes true and her powers beyond comparison. Emelia pulled Selene out of the fight lunging her towards the exit. "We're no match fool!"

It was here a scream ran through the ship. Marcus ripped Solm's head clean off. Alexander sat there staring at them sighing. "Enough Calene." She retreated to his side, sheathing her swords. "How many will die today Viktor? There is no one left to help you." Viktor only glared at him.

"How sadistic of you." He tsked. "To turn one of my daughters against me." A sly smile ran across the forefather's face.

"Karma is a bitch sometimes." He stood up and walked towards Viktor and Emelia. He stood there, simply staring him down.

"This is the price for murdering my daughter, Viktor. your death dealers slain. Yet, a reunion with your daughter you so missed." Viktor let his gaze linger on the form sitting on the desk. Then to Marcus.

"I didn't think I would ever be thankful to you again, father. For bringing this wrenched thing to an end."

He eyed Marcus. "Careful, boy, I saved your life by aiding you capture William."

Emelia whispered to Matthew. "Wait outside would you?"

Matthew walked towards the door and left the room. Leaving Emelia, Selene and Viktor with the Corvinus Family. Amilia spoke, her voice again echoing through the hall as she utters her rarely exposed thoughts.

"Perhaps we can come to a mutual agreement. After all, wouldn't that stand bad in the books, me killing my father."

The eyes now turned to her as she waited patiently to read both elders.

"It is obvious we could annihilate the vampires here once and for all. But who are we to end the bloodline, Lorenz?"

Alexander nodded at this and, with some reluctance, did Marcus turn back to his human form.

"We have been like this for centuries, Amilia. How do you expect us to change?" The female elder quirked her eyebrow at the idea. Viktor would surely start to gather power again.

"One: you have no power. Any of the hundreds of death dealers in the old word coven are death but two.

Two: My death dealer vampires count about a few hundred throughout Europe. Under **My** command.

And three, Marcus matches Viktor. He'll deal with it should he ever try something."

Viktor stood silenced. His daughter's voice echoing through his mind as he regarded the wisdom in her voice.

"And what of the chain? We cannot be awakened by Marcus' blood. He is a hybrid." She shrugged.

"I can awake you anyhow if you refuse Marcus' blood." Viktor relaxed at this statement, sighing in defeat. He eyed Emelia whom was holding Selene back.

"Thank you, for saving her life. Likely for the best. Now then. How do we handle Lucien? He is still responsible for the capture of the descendants."

Amilia snarled at this her head looking away. Something Viktor did when he was displeased.

"Oh please. I have a hundred vampires outside in the docks and another few hundred spread through the old world followed by two hundred and fifty in the new world coven. I am sure we can come to some conclusion."

Viktor eyed Marcus then turned to Selene. She seemed to glare at him with some hate. "What is it my dear?" Selene's lips trembled as she spoke.

"It wasn't the lycans... It was you..."

An awkward silence ensured as the two simply stared at each other. He suddenly glared at Emelia.

"I should have know you wanted revenge because of what I did." His eyes were ripped away from her as he turned back to Selene.

"How could you bare my trust... Knowing you killed my family?" Selene's eyes were gathering water as she spoke her words.

Amilia looked away and sighed. Viktor, on the other hand, kept his cobalt eyes fastened on Selene. "Yes... I have taken from you... But I have given so much more. Is it not a fair trade the life I granted you, the gift of immortality?"

Selene shook her head gently as she her gaze lingered on the daughter sitting on the desk. "And Amilia? Or Sonja? Your own flesh and blood?" Viktor snarled and looked away. Her gaze captured by Amilia whom was calmly watching him.

"Only look at me if you want to tell the truth but can't." Her words were... Comforting somehow. She had not forgotten that he gifted her. He silently closed his eyes and nodded to her.

"Tell her."

Selene eyed her predecessor. The legendary death dealer only spoke of in dread.

"Long before your time did we hunt a beast. A former brother that was molded by a rabid dog. William. We hunted him. Marcus, Emelia, Viktor... Me. We hunted him for six centuries. Battling to contain him and find a cure."

She sighed and looked at Viktor whom bowed his head and eyed the ground before keeping his eye on Marcus.

"When we finally got him, we decided that the risk was too great. We locked him away in a safe location. Far from Marcus." Selene still trembled somewhat and Emelia held a comforting arm around her shoulder as the elder vampire on the desk continued to speak, breathing from time to time.

"We domesticated some of the werewolves to guard us during the day. And thus was Lucien born. The first of the lycans. I was there, funny enough. Little did I know how we were digging our own grave. We lived like this for two centuries. Lycan as slave, vampire as slave trader."

As Selene looked at Viktor, he did nothing but share sympathy with Amilia as she sighed. Alexander patiently waited in the corner of the room, his eyes set on the one sitting on the desk.

"Lucien was born around the same time as Sonja a few months later, the two shared mutual feelings that, yes Viktor, I immediately started to notice." Viktor closed his eyes, looking at the ground.

"I was Sonja's Godmother back then, and commander of the death dealers. A century later she had a seat at the counsel. Though she was rarely present during meetings. It was something of a knack for being out when you want her to be inside the walls." Viktor's eyes shot up a moment as he quickly interrupted Amilia.

"Do not forget her fondness for putting those beasts out of their misery." She nodded at him. "I'm getting to that." She coughed a moment before straightening her coat.

"As I was saying, Sonja shared many traits with you. Her fun in killing these beasts that were wolves was almost insulting. Though, I suspect she was like you. Confident of victory."

The fair hared vampire looked at Alexander a moment. "Lorenz, do we have something to drink in here?" Sighing did he walk to a nearby cabinet and produced a bottle of whiskey. He poured her a glass and she bowed her head a moment at him. Drinking she continued.

"Lucien and Sonja were in love. However as the pair tried to run away. Viktor stopped them, first Lucien by his death dealers... Then Viktor was bested by Sonja. She proclaimed to be pregnant with a child of both bloodlines. Seeing I was still loyal to him." She took another sip of whiskey, swirling the fluid in the glass calmly as she swallowed and continued.

"I battled Sonja to ensure she would not kill Viktor, my father. Her rather idiotic display was rather... Fatal to her. With so many witnesses, we had no choice, Lucien got whipped until he fell to the ground." She nervously looked at Viktor then took another breath as he eyed her sadly.

"Sonja was to watch him for breaking the covenant. And later Lucien would watch her burn in sunlight."

Sighing she adjusted her pose on the desk, shifting one leg over the edge so she sat with one half of her body on the desk. "Of course this didn't fit well with Lucien and he started a war. A war against all vampires." Viktor looked at her as he was almost gasping for breath.

"And until this day have I regretted leaving you to him after we were beaten out of the castle."

Amilia shrugged. "Well, we're all sorry about something Viktor. Now, where was I?"

Viktor held up his hand.

"After this I had to dispatch everyone that knew the location of William's prison. That, unfortunately, included your family, Selene. I did what was necessary to protect the world from William. Nothing more." He sighed looking at Amilia whom bowed her head and drained the last of her whiskey.

"It's almost dawn. I'm going to get my forces in for shelter." She walked out. Viktor followed her every movement. Stopping before Marcus, she eyed his bare chest a moment. "Put some clothes on will you?" And proceeded to walk out of the door, leaving it open. Selene looked at Alexander a moment before he spoke.

"As you can see, Selene. You can handle your problems on your own. Now, out you go." They all walked out of the door. Matthew was waiting outside as ordered. "Took your sweet time?"

Whilst grunting in annoyance Viktor walked down the hallway and ascended the stairs to the main deck.


	18. Chapter 17

She silently stared at the red sky, she loved watching it turn blue as the sun would come up. In fact several paintings, works of art as some said, were the images of a approaching dawn. All of her men were down below. The perimeter being checked by humans. Silently did she listen to the crashing waves of the river. The sound of footsteps alerted her to a presence on deck. There was little sound of leather, so it wasn't one of her death dealers with a late report.

There was no sign or sound of grumbling. Not Wesker. A slow heartbeat. Vampire. She continued to watch the horizon as the presence situated himself next to her, leaning on the railing. Sighing deeply she recognized the scent that infiltrated her nostrils. The familiar scent of her father.

"Hello, Viktor." She didn't take her eyes off the horizon.

"It seems to be a very nice dawn today." His voice was calm and not recognizing the danger of the approaching dawn.

"Shouldn't you be down with Emelia discussing the new Coven with Marcus?" She could hear the creaking of leather, he shrugged.

"They can handle it. May I ask you something?" At this Amilia shrugged.

"You have my attention either way, Viktor."

Her hand gentle caressed the top of the railing. 'It was a beautifully build ship'.

"Is there a way I can make amends?"

She felt his piercing eyes on her. Normally this would have caused her to try and make herself as small as possible. Now, however, she was silently contemplating her response.

"It entirely depends on how much you mean it and how much you'll stay true to your words... Father."

She turned to stare at him, two pairs of eyes locked in silent combat. He nodded and looked at the horizon. His face was somehow lighter then usual. As Amilia watched the dockyard she realized they were both engulfed in sunlight. Watching her father stand there, a look of defiance up to the sun, made a small smirk rest on her lips.

"You were never one for rules. Not even the 'Vampires burn in sunlight' one." He looked at her, sneering as he did so.

"Oh? And what does that make you, my dear? My dearest daughter in crime." He uttered a hoarse chuckle.

Amilia laughed inwardly. "A thoughtful attempt at humor, Viktor."

Two immortals, eternally damned to live forever.

Yet for the first time did neither fear the day any longer.

As both eyed the horizon he could not help but wonder what the future would hold.

Inside a place far away from Budapest or the mansion did a single man scheme. His dreams of revenge shattered for the moment. It wasn't the first time he tasted defeat. It was just bitter sweet this time. Eternity was a long time. Allot could happen in that time...


End file.
